Brillo de la Tempestad
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Ventus y Vanitas van a la misma escuela y hasta podrían considerarse mejores amigos. Vanitas lleva una vida perfecta y hasta tiene novia. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando ella se confiesa a Ventus? ¿y cuando ocurre un trágico accidente que obliga a Vanitas a sospechar de su amigo? Podrán mantener esa amistad o estarán obligados a convertirse en los enemigos por culpa de la misteriosa chica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Ahora les traigo una historia de Ventus y Vanitas. Sinceramente la personalidad de Vanitas escapa a mi percepción, por eso he decidido darle una más acorde a como sería dentro de una vida normal.  
**_

_**En cuanto al escándalo de la novia de Vantias, ¡Se me ocurrió, salió de nada! jajaja Creí que sería muy interesante y complejo, es decir, ni yo lo imaginaría con una novia y... ¿qué tipo de chica puede ser?  
**_

_**¡Pues ese será un misterio que tendrán que resolver! La única pista que puedo darles es que SÍ es un personaje chica de Kingdom Hearts. jejeje  
**_

_**Bueno, espero les guste y disfruten de la actuación de estos personajes que a mi tanto me gustan!  
**_

**BRILLO DE LA TEMPESTAD**

El viento era exquisito, estaba impregnado con el aroma de los árboles de cerezo de todo alrededor. Rosados y hasta lilas, un perfecto contraste de una pintura primaveral que nunca nadie podría capturar a detalle. El sonido del río era una melodía recitada para un día tan perfecto como ese… Era casi un insulto quererlo malgasta en la soledad mientras iba a un día de escuela.

Se quedó un rato más, frotando sus manos y pateando las rocas en un inútil intento por querer disfrutarlo.

-¡Hey!

El sol apenas calentaba lo suficiente como para tener el cuerpo tibio.

Voces alegres y lejanas se perdían hacia la colina esparcida de un bosque decorativo que ocultaba lo tedioso del camino.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Hm?

A un lado, como si tuviera horas esperando una respuesta, estaba un chico de cabello oscuro y de expresión fría, masticaba un trozo de palo mientras se removía en el asiento de su bicicleta.

-Dije "Buenos días"- repitió, sin dejar de mirar al otro chico de ojos azul cielo.

-Buenos días… Vanitas. -contestó, más atento a su alrededor.

-Buenos días.- repitió, esta vez para la joven que estaba sentada un asiento más atrás de la bicicleta.

Ella ni se molestó en mirarlo, mantuvo su actitud frívola de antes.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que al de cabello oscuro se le ocurrió cambiar la conversación:

-Se hace tarde

-S-sí.- estaba por comenzar a subir la colina, justo como muchos otros alumnos, cuando se detuvo mirando a sus compañeros,

-¿Planeas subir en la bicicleta… y con tu novia?

Vanitas arqueó la ceja, con una media sonrisa.

-Nosotros conocemos un atajo. -Dicho esto se fue por el lado contrario, perdiéndose entre los árboles, por último alcanzó a ver el rostro de la chica, le sonrió débilmente y le hizo un gesto coqueto con la mano.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco con ese cambio de actitud, así que no pudo contestarle debidamente.

"_El día en que todo comenzó… era tan perfecto que casi parecía imposible que fuera ultrajado"_

-¡Ventus!

El rubio siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno, tenía que ser lo más preciso posible con todo lo que había visto, tal vez algún día se convertiría en un reconocido escritor, y quién sabe… hasta vendería cientos de libros.

-¡Ventus!

-¿UH?- alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el rostro de un profesor molesto y las risitas de sus compañeros de clase.

-¡¿Sí?!

-Estoy pasando lista.

-¡Presente!

¿Podría sentirse más avergonzado? Es decir, no era de el ser tan distraído, pero el rostro de la novia de Vanitas tenía la culpa, esa chica era tan rara…

-Vanitas.

El rubio viró hacia donde estaba el de cabello oscuro, él tenía su usual cara de pocos amigos, masticaba un chicle y giraba su pluma entre sus dedos. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar mientras lo miraban con desaprobación.

-Joven Vanitas. ¿Quiere traducirnos el texto de la tarea?

Vanitas se levantó de golpe, intimidando aún más a los de alrededor, a excepción de Ventus, quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con ese chico.

"Me pregunto qué clase de atajo habrá tomado para llegar antes que yo" pensaba.

- "De principio no conocía su hogar. Había venido de un lugar muy lejano, donde ni los viajeros más empedernidos había llegado a escuchar… árido, y completamente vasto…"

"Increíble"

-Impecable, como siempre. Gracias, joven Vanitas. -lo alabó el maestro, robándole el pensamiento al rubio.

No era de extrañarse de alguien como Vanitas, alguien que no parecía tener dificultad con nada…

Ventus caminó de regreso, el día de clases había finalizado más temprano, tal vez los profesores se habían dado cuenta de la perfección de ese día ó tal vez solo se ocuparían de la junta semanal…

-¡Ventus!

Volteo a ver al chico de la bicicleta, ésta vez esa chica no estaba con él.

-¿Qué dices de un regreso por la colina a toda velocidad?- le preguntó sin dejar de clavarle la mirada fría de siempre.

Ventus bajó la cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el escrito que había comenzado desde la semana pasada, eran una de esas historias de aventuras donde un caballero era desterrado de su dinastía y obligado a encontrar su verdadero propósito en la vida… dicho propósito podría ser imaginado en aquel río debajo de la colina, pero Vanitas no lo comprendía, a pesar de ser tan inteligente, él no era apasionado a la lectura.

"Me pregunto ¿cuáles son sus verdaderos intereses?"

Mirando de arriba abajo a Vanitas, él parecía ser una fortaleza impenetrable. Frío y despreocupado.

-Lo siento, prefiero usar los pies.

-Como lo esperaba, bueno… nos vemos.- no protestó ni hizo algún comentario alusivo a su amigo, era cierto, era muy impredecible.

Ventus tardó alrededor de 20 minutos para bajar la colina, pero valió la pena, pudo relajarse un poco con el paisaje, después de todo no era de él las emociones fuertes como para subirse a una bicicleta y bajar a todo velocidad, seguramente hubiera acabado infartado…

Caminó directo al riachuelo, donde se ocupaba de recuperar su inspiración de escritor, pero no estaba solo…

El viento apartó de golpe su cabello, descubriendo su hermoso rostro, parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos no eran como el cielo, eran como el reflejo en el agua, azul y profundo.

-Hola.- lo saludó, sin esperar una respuesta, se ocupó de volver a acomodar su cabello.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo, no estaba seguro de su repentino cambio de actitud, ella siempre fue fría y hasta grosera con Ventus.

Pero, hace algunos días que la había notado diferente, en todo caso solo era cuando no tenía a Vanitas cerca.

-Vanitas ya se fue.- le aclaró, por si acaso ella pretendía preguntárselo.

-Sí, lo vi.

-Entonces ¿porqué…?

Los labios de ella se abrieron para pronunciar unas palabras, pero fueron opacadas por el sonido del viento y las risas de los compañeros que bajaban por la colina. Ventus sí las había escuchado, formulaba razones para pretender haber escuchado mal. Se quedó ahí congelado, abriendo los ojos de más y con un temblor en el cuerpo, era como imaginó que sucedía con los personajes de sus historias, aquellos que recibían noticias inesperadas…

-¿Es…?

Ella alzó la mano y volvió a robarle las palabras:

-Lo repetiré propiamente… mañana.

Ventus no quiso continuar con lo que iba a decir, era cierto lo que había escuchado…

-¿Me trajiste la historia?- preguntó, conteniendo una risilla.

"¿Historia?" Ventus recordaba vagamente de lo que hablaba, pero ella estaba mal, Vanitas era el que le había insinuado sobre traer una de sus historias, solo para que le recordara una frase que le gustaba sobre uno de los personajes…

-Fue mi idea.- le aclaró ella, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Revolviendo entre las cosas de su mochila, logró sacar una vieja libreta de portada descolorida.

-Aunque… está un poco desordenada.- admitió el rubio, aún estaba muy indeciso por dársela.

-No importa.- se la arrebató de las manos, antes de que él si quiera se la ofreciera.

-Pueden quedársela, si Vanitas quiere…

-¿Me la estás regalando?

El rubio volvió a dudar, ¿acaso no había escuchado el nombre de Vanitas?

-Gracias, la cuidaré con todo mi corazón.- abrazó la libreta y le dedicó una mirada coqueta, Ventus quería que se lo tragara la tierra… todo lo que le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de un Vanitas con una cara de pocos amigos, señalándolo… ¡eso era una pesadilla!

Por último alcanzó a ver cuando ella se despedía, abrazando el libro en su pecho y repitiendo la misma palabra: _"Mañana"_

_**"Mañana" continuaré... este ha sido el fin del primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció esta misteriosa y atrevida chica? jajaja Pobre Ventus, Pobre Vanitas. **  
_

_**Desde ahora su amistad estará en juego. Me da miedo pensar de lo que será capaz Vanitas...  
**_


	2. Crisis de Pizzería

**CAPÍTULO 2 CRISIS DE PIZZERÍA.**

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza pero no encontraba la ocasión para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Pero ya me he dado una pequeña pausa con mis otras historias, así que ya puedo seguir con estos capítulos.**

**¡Entra Terra al escenario! Espero y les guste, lo he hecho un poco más extrovertido para darle su lado cómico y tenso a la historia.**

**¿Podrá Ventus solucionar su problema sin que se entere Vanitas?**

**¿Quién es la novia de Vanitas?**

"_El día en que todo comenzó, era tan perfecto que casi parecía imposible que fuera ultrajado. _

_Pero su corazón devorado por la ambición y la envidia no lo noto__…__ estaba ciego a mi realidad sobre este mundo. _

_Ese día estaba__…"_

Ventus soltó la pluma y se dejó caer frustrado en la cama, toda su inspiración de escritor se había perdido…

Abrió su celular para ver la hora, mañana enfrentaría a la novia de Vanitas… le repetiría las mismas palabras de ayer.

Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío, estaba tan asustado…

¿qué si se atrevía a decirlo enfrente de Vanitas? ¿cómo podría enfrentar a su único y mejor amigo?

Se llevó la almohada a la cara… tal vez podría terminar con el sufrimiento ahora…

Repentinamente sintió que todo el aire se le iba, luchó por ponerse de pie pero solo consiguió toparse con los brazos musculosos de un chico, rodearon su cuello aplicándole una buena llave.

-¡Terra!- Ven luchaba por tomar aire, mientras el agresor se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Terra, basta!

-¿Cómo? Esta es la mejor forma de ahogarse.

-¡No, basta!

-¡Terra!

El castaño borró su sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama, mientras empujaba al rubio para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente?- en el marco de la puerta había aparecido una chica de cabello azul, estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Aqua.- la saludó Terra, -no pasa nada, solo le daba unas lecciones de defensa a Ven.

El rubio sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, no podía ni ver a esa chica, así que salió corriendo directo a la primera cafetería del vecindario.

Ahí espero hasta que Terra lo encontró, se sentó un poco más serio frente a él, pero en su camino se hizo de una buena malteada.

Estaba sorbiendo y examinando al chico.

-Dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu intento de suicidio?

-No pasa nada…

-Soy tu hermano, adoptivo, pero lo soy. Mi trabajo es escuchar todos tus secretos, para luego burlarme de algunos y ayudarte con los que pueda…

-Bueno ya entendí.- Ventus desvió la mirada directo al mostrador, ahí lo atendía una hermosa chica pelirroja, ella lo notó e intentó saludarlo, pero a Ventus volvió a revolvérsele el estómago, así que volvió a huir… lo menos que quería era tratar con esa otra chica.

Terra iba siguiéndolo más atrás, tomando de su malteada despreocupadamente, mientras el pobre rubio corría como desorientado en una calle transitada.

Se topo con otro par de chicas, tirándoles todas las bolsas que cargaban.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Ven! Es raro verte sin Vanitas.- le dijo la de cabello oscuro, mientras se agachaban a recoger las cosas.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó cariñosamente la rubia.

-¡Oh, no!- salió corriendo, maldiciendo su pésima suerte.

-¡Ven, procura detenerte frente a una pizzería! Tengo hambre.- le gritó Terra desde más atrás.

-¿Habrá un lugar libre de chicas?- preguntó Ventus, luego de haberse sentado en el comedor de la pizzería y ver a su hermano mayor comerse 15 rebanadas sin parar.

-Lo que debes saber sobre las chicas…

-¡Terra! No quiero oír esa plática, nuestro papá Eraqus ya se encargo de contármelo.

-Entonces ya sabes por qué somos diferentes. Pero los bebés vienen…

-¡Tampoco es eso!- hizo gestos con las manos y negó nerviosamente con la cabeza, luego de que un grupo de chicas de la mesa de junto empezara a susurrar.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Cuéntaselo al maestro psicólogo Terra!

-Creí que eras veterinario.

-No, eso solo fue con el perro de la vecina.

El rubio suspiró, si había alguien más cercano a una ayuda, ese era Terra.

-Pues verás… Vanitas.

-¡¿Volvió a obligarte a hacer algo humillante?!

Ventus lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿No te dije que una amistad con un tipo como él no te iba a beneficiar? Es raro, orgulloso, enojón, rudo, sádico, depresivo, violento, arrogante, egoísta y con una rara tendencia a la maldad.

Ven se quedó boquiabierto, jamás había escuchado una opinión tan larga y rara sobre su amigo, por lo general las personas procuraban ni nombrarlo, por la tonta superstición de que pudieran invocarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando seguir con la conversación:

-La novia de Vanitas.

-¡¿Esa?! No te dejes intimidar por eso, tu conseguirás una mejor. Además, dicen que es un chimpancé travesti. Han de tener razón, ¡la realidad de este mundo no aceptaría que alguien como Vanitas tuviera novia!

"Lo voy a decir de una vez o seguirá saliéndose del tema"

-¡La novia de Vanitas se me confesó ayer!

Todos en la pizzería se callaron para mirar al rubio de pie. El apenas y había recordado que estaba en un lugar público.

Y como por arte de magia, Vanitas apareció sentándose en una mesa de junto, Ventus tuvo un ataque de histeria y corrió a refugiarse debajo de la mesa.

¿Habría escuchado su declaración? Después de todo lo había gritado y todas las personas se había callado.

-Hey, la tonta superstición del nombre de Vanitas era cierta- Terra se agachó para susurrárselo con una sonrisa, mientras Ven se abrazaba las piernas y se balanceaba como un bebé arrullado.

Tardó cerca de cinco minutos para tranquilizarse, tiro del pantalón de su hermano, que le impedía ver con claridad lo que pasaba.

-¿Quieres una rebanada?

-No. Lo que quiero es que me digas si ya se fue.- le susurró con algo de molestia por su falta de preocupación.

El castaño subió la cabeza y tardó otros cinco minutos para contestarle con la boca llena:

-Se fue, ya no hay peligro.

Ventus suspiró, se iba poniendo de pie cuando sintió la mirada de Vanitas clavada sobre él, fue tan repentino que volvió a ocultarse asustado.

"¡Seguro escuchó! Y viene para acá a pegarme. Estoy muerto. Soy historia!"

Pero nada paso… Así que volvió a tirar del pantalón de su hermano.

-¿Sí?- le contestó mal humorado

¿acaso no tenía consideración?

-¡Vanitas estaba ahí! ¿por qué me mentiste?

-Fue un pequeño error de cálculo.

Ven refunfuñó en silencio, -¿y todavía sigue ahí?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?- el castaño se puso de pie, dejando completamente expuesto a su hermano.

Ahí estaba, Vanitas los miraba con una mezcla de duda y molestia, aunque era imposible descifrar lo que en realidad pensaba. Estaba sorbiendo de su refresco y sentado justo a la dirección de Ventus, como si hubiera llevado rato esperando a desenmascararlo.

"Es oficial, estoy muerto"

-¡Vámonos Ven! Aquí apesta a fastidio, y no soy yo.- Terra jalo de la playera a su hermano, arrastrándolo fuera de la pizzería, por último se dedicaron una mirada amenazadora.

A Ventus le alivió que solo hubiera sido eso, pues desde la primaria, Terra y Vanitas no llevaban una relación pacífica. En secundaria se había golpeado tanto, que fueron a parar al hospital una tres veces por semana y tuvieron tantos reportes escolares, que Terra tuvo que conseguirse un segundo colchón para guardarlos. Por supuesto que Eraqus los había encontrado, y de no ser por las múltiples súplicas al director y unos cuantas "mordidas", Terra no había salido de la escuela.

Aunque no imaginaba cómo le había ido a Vanitas con sus padres…

Y, repasando los acontecimientos de cuando Terra había visto a su hermano menor juntándose con su peor enemigo… pues había tardado cerca de un año para aceptarlo. Las riñas ahora eran con Ventus como intermediario.

-Deberías golpearla.

-¿Eh?- salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Terra que se sentaba en la vereda junto a su casa.

-A la novia de Vanitas.

-Pero…

-¡Es lo que yo siempre hago con los que me molestan! ¿o no estás enojado?

-Yo no dije eso.- Ven no supo ni como contestar, en realidad no sabía que pensar de todo eso, más que nada era "miedo".

-Pues entonces hazlo a tu forma… pensar y…

-¿Actuar?- le completó algo más animado, era cierto, solo tenía que resolverlo como todos sus problemas, no era cosa del otro mundo. Y Vanitas no necesariamente tendría que saberlo…

"Eso si no lo escuchó en la pizzería" le dio un escalofrío recordando su mirada.

-No te preocupes, si algo sale mal… siempre podemos solucionarlo a mi manera.- empuñó las manos para golpear el suelo con rudeza.

"Espero no necesitarlo" pensó Ventus, mientras se daba cuenta de que el sol se estaba metiendo.

Mañana sería el día definitivo…

**Fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Me he demorado mucho pero al fin el próximo capítulo será el gran día.**

**¿Cómo resolverá Ventus su problema?**

**¿Vanitas habrá escuchado la declaración de su amigo?**

**¿Terra intervendrá?**


	3. Mañana

**CAPÍTULO 3 MAÑANA**

**El día esperado llegó. Ahora veremos como Ventus se enfrenta a la novia de Vanitas ó va a huir del problema.**

Se le hizo tarde…

No había peor forma de empezar su día. De esa manera solo levantaría más sospechas sobre el asunto, y todo porque a Terra se le había ocurrido apagar todos los despertadores, para experimentar con los nervios de su pobre hermano menor.

Así que ahí estaba Ventus, corriendo como desquiciado en la calle, cargando por un lado la mochila, los libros del día y poniéndose parte del uniforme.

Pretendía correr por todo al camino de la colina pero su falta de atención lo hizo toparse con alguien, giraron unos metros hacia abajo y fueron a aterrizar sobre el río.

Ventus pudo escuchar el grito de la chica, al notar lo fría que estaba el agua, él solo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para no mojar sus libros.

Se salió arrastrando y exprimiendo su recién planchado uniforme.

¿Podía salir peor ese día?

-¡Está fría! ¡esta fría!- gritaba la chica, se quedó parada frente al rubio, esperando a que le escurriera toda el agua.

-Ven, no deberías acercarte de esa forma a las personas.

-Lo siento, ¡es que ya es muy tard..!- apenas había adivinado de quien se trataba, empezó en un temblor y lo mojado de la ropa le ayudaba.

-¿Vamos juntos?- le preguntó coquetamente.

El intentó armarse de valor, tal vez era la ocasión más adecuada para arreglar las cosas.

-No quiero hablar contigo. No hay nada de que hablar.

Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Se volvió hacia un grupo de alumnos que los miraban y se burlaban, lo cierto es que prefería mil veces las burlas de sus compañeros que un disgusto con Vanitas… más que nada era ¿ "miedo"?

-Sí… tengo miedo.- si Terra lo hubiera escuchado, seguro lo hubiera golpeado ¿confesarle a una chica que sentía miedo?

-Vamos.- ella le extendió la mano para incitarlo a levantarse.

-Pero, yo no quiero hablar de nada contigo.

-Pero, se nos hace tarde. Vanitas va a estar muy preocupado por nosotros.

-Vanitas me va a matar si nos ve llegar juntos y así.

-El no tiene que saberlo.- le susurró al oído, mientras el se ponía de pie, el tono de su voz fue tan travieso que le enchino la piel.

Así que comenzó su día caminando a la escuela en compañía de su "problema", lo cierto es que no había pensado en ningún tipo de solución más que la de la palabra sincera. Una táctica fallida hasta el momento, tal parecía que esa chica no estaba dispuesta a retractarse de su promesa… el problema sería adivinar cuándo se atrevería a repetir esas palabras que tanto daban vueltas dentro de la cabeza de Ventus…

No tuvo cara para entrar a la primera hora de clase, ella sí que lo hizo, con su usual sonrisa despreocupada y cariñosa, sentándose junto a su querido novio refunfuñón y saludándolo con un tierno beso, el cual Vanitas aceptó no muy de buenas. Seguía mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, como esperando a que llegara alguien…

Con ese pequeño descubrimiento a Ventus le bastó para huir del pasillo.

Se quedó recostado sobre una mesa de piedra del patio trasero de la escuela, ahí donde estaba repleto de árboles y vegetación. No muchos iba a ese lugar, así que sería seguro esperar ahí… almenos hasta que el día acabara o hasta que encontrara una solución a su problema.

Se quedó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como las hojas de los árboles que volaban con el viento, aterrizaban sobre su cara. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, despertó al escuchar el timbrazo de la escuela, anunciando la hora del receso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, hasta notar una silueta que le tapaba la luz.

-¡Vanitas!- se levantó de golpe y algo asustado.

Sin embargo el de cabello oscuro lo seguía examinando con frialdad, estaba mordiendo un lápiz en su boca mientras sus manos las mantenía dentro de sus bolsillos. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa sin importarle empujar a su amigo en el proceso.

Ahí los domino un silencio por un buen rato, sabía que su amigo no hablaría, así que comenzó a formular palabras para romper la tensión entre ellos:

-No me di cuenta de que terminaron las horas de clase, debí quedarme muy dormido. - le intentó sonreír, Vanitas solo lo miró con la misma frialdad de antes, algo lo estaba molestando, eso era más que notorio, nadie pasaba desapercibido el mal humor de Vanitas.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó luego de sacarse el lápiz y arrojarlo certeramente en la corteza de un árbol.

-Creo que fue porque anoche no dormí bien.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ah, es que a mi hermano se le ocurrió escuchar música a todo volumen y-

-Eso no.- lo interrumpió gruñón, -Digo que ¿por qué traes el uniforme mojado?

Ven se miró su propia ropa aún húmeda, no era como si se notara a primera vista, pero seguro Vanitas habría estado observándolo desde antes de que el se despertase.

-Eso…

"_El no tiene que saberlo__"_

-¡Fue porque unos chicos de tercero me mojaron! Ya sabes cómo son.

-Hmp- se puso de pie de un solo impulso y jalo a su amigo a lo largo de un recorrido que llevaba directo a las canchas de fútbol. -¡Hey!

Su grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar a atención de todos los que jugaban, se acercaron de malas hasta enfrente de ambos.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Vanitas en un tono poco amistoso.

-¿Quién fue qué?- le preguntó el más alto de ellos, era un tipo popular y atlético, el típico capitán del equipo.

-No estoy hablando contigo.- esta vez miró a Ventus, él apenas entendió la situación.

-No es nada, Vanitas. ¡Olvídalo!- intentó jalarlo, pero su amigo no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, siguió mirando a todo el grupo de los de tercero.

-¿Entonces te amenazaron?

-No. No es eso.- ¿qué podía hacer? No quería agrandar su mentira, pero tampoco quería destapar la verdad.

-Si buscas problemas, aquí hay de sobra, estúpido bebé.- el grupo de chicos comenzó a rodear al de cabello negro, los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Vanitas era muy ágil y fuerte, esquivo la mayoría de sus golpes y solo basto con un par de golpes certeros a la cara para derribar a su líder.

Con los demás hubo un relajo, porque otros se unieron a la lucha, Ventus solo pudo observar impotente, además de que no se le daban bien las peleas, se sentía culpable.

La pelea terminó hasta que un maestro se acercó y les prometió un buen reporte escolar, a Vanitas ni le importó, el rubio lo ayudó a levantarse, estaba todo desarreglado y le sangraba la boca, pero traía una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, luego de ver que el capitán del equipo le había tocado la peor parte de los golpes.

-No tenías que hacer eso.- Ventus intentó no mirarle la cara, por dentro estaba gritando de cólera por ser tan patético y tan mentiroso

-Es un idiota. No volverá a meterse contigo. Ya puedes regresar a clases.

El lo miró algo sorprendido, ¿podría ser que su amigo estaba preocupado? ¿su mal humor era por eso? Se había tomado la molestia de golpear a todo ese grupo de mayores y recibir un reporte para ayudar a Ventus.

Sintió otra punzada en el pecho, ahora estaba más decidido.

No podía traicionar la confianza de su amigo, terminaría de una buena vez por todas con las ideas de esa chica, antes de que todo comenzara.

Se lo diría claramente una sola vez y dejaría todo por la paz. No había forma en que ella siguiera insistiendo si él le dejaba todo claro.

-Vanitas, ¡Gracias!- dejó a su amigo parado en el solitario campo de fútbol, y se aventuró a los salones.

La buscó con la mirada sin encontrarla, pero divisó a alguien conocida así que la llamó:

-Ventus, ¿no?

-Ven. Eh, hola Kairi. Estoy buscando a…

-Sí, dijo que tal vez preguntarías por ella. Al parecer no se sentía muy bien y se fue temprano. Dejó el recado de que te vería bajando la colina, junto al río.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, todas las palabras se la había esfumado. Ya era malo saber que ella dejaba recados a sus compañeros, ¿qué si Vanitas los escuchaba? ¿o si empezaban a formarse rumores sobre ellos?

Aprovechó esa oportunidad de receso para escaparse, levantaría menos sospechas que escaparse durante clases, después de todo no quería enfrentarla al final de las clases, porque Vanitas podría verlos…

No tardó en bajar al lugar acordado, a pesar de sus nervios estaba más que armado de valor. Su plan era simple, le dejaría claro lo que pensaba sobre todo eso.

La chica estaba sentada sobre un roca, observando el cauce del río y jugueteando con las flores de cerezo que caían sobre su ropa.

-Has venido.

Le sorprendió lo atenta que estaba.

-Solo porque ya no quiero seguir huyendo de este problema. Me está matando, no me deja dormir, ni escribir, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Vanitas por sentirme tan culpable al respecto.

Ella soltó un pequeña risa.

-Entonces sí sientes algo por mi.

Ven bajo la mirada, intentando descifrar ese sentimiento, ¿qué era lo que en realidad sentía de todo esto? Nada… era imposible saberlo…

-Yo quiero que las cosas sigan como estaban. Si quieres puedes seguir siendo igual de fría y distanciada conmigo. Pero no dejes a Vanitas… él es mi mejor amigo, no quisiera verlo triste.

Ella siguió dándole la espalda en silencio.

-Él es tu novio. Tú debes sentir algo por él.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Es cierto que estoy con él por mis sentimientos, pero solo los que siento hacia ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Él era la única forma de acercarme a ti, el menos hasta que tuviera el suficiente valor para decírtelo.

Esa declaración era dura de ser escuchada, además de cruel. No podía creer lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo a su mejor amigo.

Ahora ya no estaba muy seguro de si quería que ellos continuaran juntos.

-Yo no quiero nada contigo. Y si solo vas a usar a mi amigo, va siendo hora de que te alejes de nosotros lo más pronto posible.

-¿Tu no quieres decírselo?

Ven negó con lentitud, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo, no estaba seguro de las reacciones de su pobre amigo.

-Invéntate una excusa y déjalo.

-Sí… porque la verdad no nos conviene.- ella se puso de pie cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo tristeza.

-Yo no dije eso, yo no estaba pensando en mi.

-Es lo más lógico. Después de todo, ¿quién puede apreciar a alguien como Vanitas?

-¡Él es mi amigo!

-Por pura mala suerte del destino, ¿o no dijiste eso a los compañeros del salón?

-Eso era antes, además estaba molesto.

-Es lo que piensas.

-¡He terminado contigo! No tengo que explicarte ni decirte nada.- comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela, calculando que la hora del receso estaba por terminarse.

-¿Y qué hay con esta carta?- ella comenzó a columpiar en su mano la libreta descolorida que Ventus le había entregado ayer.

-Ese es mi libro.- confirmó acercándose.

-No. Es una carta.- dicho esto comenzó a hojear las páginas hasta que arrancó una y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"_Ese día contemplaba las maravillas de nuestro paisaje matinal, donde nuestros ojos se reconocieron por primera vez. _

_Deseaba rescatarte como cualquier caballero siguiendo su deber__…__ que terrible dudar de mi verdadero propósito en esta vida._

_Ese rostro sonriente que atravesó mi corazón cuando nos conocimos, prometeré protegerlo dentro de este agonizante e insoportable dolor__…__ Mientras grito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma:_

_TE AMO._

_Eternamente lo convertiré en un suspiro, para escuchar de nuevo tu voz.__"_

-Esa no es una carta. Es un fragmento de mi historia.

-Nadie lo sospechará… todos creerán que es una verdadera carta de amor, una que tú me enviaste.

Ventus intentó acercarse para arrebatárselo pero ella fue más lista y lo guardó debajo de su blusa.

-Incluso Vanitas lo creerá… porque está escrito con tu letra.

El rubio se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, totalmente derrotado por la astucia de esa chica.

-Así que por eso me pediste esa historia.-susurró

-No sería inteligente si no tuviera un plan de respaldo.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo…- recargó la cabeza contra el suelo, maldiciendo su terrible suerte de ese día, en esos momentos hasta hubiera aceptado la sugerencia de Terra.

-Debes entenderlo.- sintió la mano de ella sobre su barbilla, incitándolo a alzar la cara, se encontró con sus ojos azules mientras que su suave cabello acariciaba su cara. -No me voy a rendir fácilmente. De ti depende si tu amigo sale lastimado.

¡Impotencia! Se sentía tan impotente, apretó los dientes intentando apartar la vista, pero ella lo sujeto con ambas manos.

-Ahora. Contéstame claramente… ¿vas a ser mi novio o no?

Se quedo mirando esos ojos… aquellos que anunciaban un giro del destino significativo.

Lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, dependería de su respuesta.

**Fin del capítulo. Me ha quedado un poquito más largo que los otros capítulo pero me ha parecido muy adecuado, ya que no veía el momento de cortarlo.**

**Ahora sí sabemos que clase de amistad se está jugando Ventus en todo esto. Pobre Vanitas, él que parece ser un buen amigo.**

**Y su novia, sí que es de armas tomar ajajá**

**Me encantaba la idea de hacerla manipuladora y algo cruel, pero tengan en cuenta que esta algo obsesionada.**

**Bueno, ¡les he descartado a Kairi como posible candidata! Así que fans de Sora/Kairi, ya pueden estar tranquilos. ****J**

**Ahora, ¿qué responderá Ventus?**


	4. La Solución Muerta

**CAPITULO 4 LA SOLUCIÓN MUERTA.**

**Tuve muchas dificultades para seguir esta historia, estaba pensando la mejor forma de armar los capítulos. Al final me ha salido esto****…**** Espero y les guste. Ya que esto será demasiado oscuro****…**

"_El día en que todo comenzó, era tan perfecto que casi parecía imposible que fuera ultrajado._

_Pero su corazón, devorado por la ambición y la envidia no lo noto__…_

_Estaba ciego a mi realidad sobre este mundo. Ellos no entenderían la complejidad del destino._

_La frialdad de mi cuerpo me lo dijo a gritos, yo no lo escuché, deseaba en silencio que el curso de las cosas siguiera con los tics del reloj._

_Los corazones no lo notaron__…__ me han desterrado de mi dinastía, de mi mundo._

_El sueño que algún día debió hacerse realidad, se convirtió en un susurro__…__ uno que el viento te ha arrebatado. Mientras camino por este frágil sendero de repetición.__"_

Cerró la libreta, solo para contemplar el hermoso día… era como cualquier fin de semana de una primavera. Exquisito y cálido…

-¿Cuánto tiempo….?- preguntó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra, a pesar de la tibieza de los rayos del sol… tenía frío…

-¿cuánto tiempo he esperado aquí?

Vanitas llegó arrastrando los pies directo al comedor, donde un montón de sirvientas decoraban con manjares apetitosos, sin embargo, el hombre apenas los probaba, estaba ocupado poniéndose su saco y ordenando los papeles de su portafolios.

-Buenos días, papá de Vanitas.- la chica había aparecido detrás de su novio, sentándose apresuradamente en una mesa para comenzar a desayunar, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, a pesar de que Vanitas le había advertido varias veces que no quería verla a horas tan tempranas.

-Hay una reunión de último minuto en el trabajo. Me voy.- contestó el hombre, salió todo atareado de papeleo mientras discutía con alguien en su celular. Nada raro.

Vanitas siguió con la mirada a su novia, ella también estaba terminando de comer y se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó extrañado con su actitud, tenía una rara sonrisa en su cara y no paraba de untarse brillo en los labios.

-Tengo un compromiso.- le contestó, a pesar de la mirada no muy contenta de el.

-¿Compromiso con quién?

-¡Mis amigas!

-Yo puedo llevarte.

-No, está bien, iré yo sola. No está lejos.

-Pero…

-¡Se hace tarde! Nos vemos mañana, ¡te quiero!

Vanitas la miró irse apresurada directo a la salida, casi estaba por soltar un suspiro cuando ella regresó corriendo, buscó con la mirada desesperada y se lanzó a la libreta descolorida que estaba en la silla, abrazándola como si se tratara del tesoro más valioso de toda la casa

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- se molestó Vanitas, ya era suficiente con saber que su novia tenía un compromiso de fin de semana, se suponía que esos eran los días en que ellos se la pasaban juntos…

-¡Olvide mi libro!- le guiñó el ojo despidiéndose. Pero había algo raro en esa libreta, el recordaba haberla visto en otra parte, ¿dónde?

El de cabello oscuro estaba por volver a detenerla, solo para insistirle en llevarla, pero por una extraña razón desistió… las palabras se le fueron de la boca y se quedó en blanco. Seguía la maldita duda de la libreta en su cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana.- salió dejando a un mortificado Vanitas bajo el cuidado de cientos y sofocantes sirvientes.

Como a la media hora se encerró en su habitación. Hizo de todo para intentar entretenerse, jugó basquetbol en la cancha instalada junto a su cama. Resolvió las tareas de la escuela y hasta jugó videojuegos, que para nada le gustaban…

Pero solo pasaron 40 minutos… se preguntó que estaría haciendo Ventus… el siempre sabía como desaburrirlo…

Buscó su celular y marcó al número con su nombre… no contestaba… estaba por rendirse cuando escuchó la voz del otro lado de la bocina:

-¿Hola?

-Ventus

-¿Vanitas?

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

Se produjo un largo silencio, podía escucharse el sonido de voces y autos, indicando que estaba en la calle.

-Lo siento… pero, tengo un compromiso.

Se le hizo raro escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su amigo.

-¿Compromiso con quién?- preguntó malhumorado.

-Con… con… ¡mi hermano! Quiere ir a comprar unos nuevos tenis y ya sabes que le da vergüenza ir solo a esos lados…. Creo que te veré hasta mañana.

"Compromiso" ¿Era demasiada casualidad compararlo con el asunto de su novia?

-¿Vanitas? ¿Vanitas?

Colgó el celular sin querer contestarle, era muy propio de el enojarse con facilidad, sobre todo porque desde hace días que Ventus lo estaba evitando. ¿Qué clase de problemas podría traer un chico tan tranquilo como Ven?

De pronto, un fuerte ventonazo corrió y abrió las ventanas de golpe, alborotando las hojas de su escritorio y una que otra cosa ligera.

Vanitas la cerró, pero volvió a ser insistente, abriéndola nuevamente…

¿Qué había sido eso? Un terrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Se quedó ahí hipnotizado en la soledad de su cuarto, dejando que el viento azotara contra su cara y lo envolviera.

Ventus sintió el cambió de luz de ese paisaje tan perfecto, se estaba nublando, era cierto… un día perfecto podía ser completamente opacado por algo tan sencillo…

Miró la hora de su celular después de que Vanitas le había colgado, eran las 11 am en punto.

Se sentía horrible por mentirle a su amigo, pero sobre todo por el asunto de su novia.

Ese día, como desde hace una semana, estaría encontrándose secretamente con ella…

No quería, no quería mentirle a su amigo… pero ¿qué había de la amenaza de ella? Un movimiento en falso o una palabra equivocada podría sacar todo a la luz.

Ya estaba hecho, había prometido hacer lo que ella pidiera, con tal de que no lastimara a su amigo. Pero ¿qué había de el?

Se sentía tan impotente y furioso, no podía pensar en alguna solución… ¿es que el destino tenía que ser cruel con el después de todo?

-¡Hola, amor!- ella apareció de repente, plantándole un beso espontáneo. Por supuesto que Ventus retrocedió, irritado con su descaro.

No quería dejar a Vanitas y quería estar con Ventus. Era tan cruel…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- lo jalo del brazo incitándolo a caminar.

-No podemos. Si alguno de la escuela nos llegara a ver.- el rubio se zafó de ella, mirando a las gentes que pasaban por la calle.

-¡Pero si somos novios! No podemos estar todos los días en el mismo lugar. ¡vamos a pasear por las plazas y luego a comer! Después dejaré que me tomes de la mano de camino hasta mi casa.

"¿Por qué no puedo terminar con esto? ¿Por qué no hay una solución?"

-Mejor vamos al cine.- le sugirió pensativo, -hay menos gente y será más difícil ser notados por ese lugar.

Ella gritó encantada, lo tomo de la mano y entraron al cine. La verdad la película fue muy mala, pero esa fue la idea del rubio, ningún compañero de la escuela entraría a ver una película como esa.

Ella que no era para nada discreta y considerada, se comía a besos al mortificado chico y lo manoseaba todo cuanto podía. Se sentía tan sucio y desahuciado…

Pareció eterno, pero la película terminó…

Él también escogió el restaurante, era uno viejo y sin gente, lo único que podía hacer si iba a seguir con este engaño, era procurar no ser vistos.

-¿Sabes lo que le dije a Vanitas hoy en la mañana?- le dijo mientras le acariciaba coquetamente la mejilla.

Esa pregunta le heló la sangre.

-¡Le dije que tenía un compromiso con unas amigas!- se puso reír cuando vio a Ventus relajar la cara.

-Me encanta ponerte nervioso.- se le abalanzó a besos apasionados, mientras Ventus intentaba recuperar el aire. Se alejó limpiándose la boca con asco.

-Tu lo que quieres es destruirnos.- la reprochó con enojo.

Ella borró su sonrisa simulando no escucharlo.

-Terminemos con esto, antes de que pase algo malo.

-¿Qué malo puede pasar? ¡No se porque le tienes tanto miedo! ¡es tu amigo!- lo interrumpió malhumorada.

-Me da miedo lastimarlo, ¿qué tu no sientes lo mismo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se le acercaba para besarlo por el cuello.

-Por favor, al menos termina con él.- la detuvo insistente.

-¿Estás celoso?

El rubio la miró perplejo, ¿cómo podía llegar a esa clase de conclusiones?

-No. Pero no me gusta la manera en que lo estás usando.

-Pues lo siento, pero no.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Necesitas que vuelva a leer "la carta" en voz alta?

Ventus negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada, ella no cedería ni un poco.

-Además deberías agradecérmelo, porque él está feliz conmigo. Y yo sigo cooperando con mantener nuestra relación cubierta.

-Pero… ¡él es mi amigo!

-No puedes hacerte la víctima en todo esto, Ventus. Tú también quieres mentirle… "Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto"

Sacó los billetes y los aventó en la mesa, totalmente mortificado con la manera de pensar de ella.

Iban caminando, ella sosteniéndolo de la mano y conversando sobre todo lo que los rodeaba, el clima, las tiendas y hasta el paisaje. Mientras Ventus estaba ardiendo de rabia dentro de sí, rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar una buena solución.

Se detuvieron en una esquina, esperando que la señal de alto volviera a ponerse para cruzar la calle. No eran los únicos, muchas personas estaban a su lado.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿cuál puede ser la solución a todo esto?"

Un ventonazo frío le recorrió su cuerpo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó el derrapón de un auto no muy lejos de ahí, lo vio doblar la esquina y acelerar hacia esa avenida, era negro, con cristales polarizados.

Volvió su vista hacia la chica a su lado, su cuerpo había sido impulsado por una desconocida fuerza hacia adelante. La vio salir de la banqueta directo a la calle, sus manos seguían enlazadas pero él no avanzó.

Escuchó al auto más cerca, fueron cuestión de segundos, en que su cuerpo le gritaba por dentro para un impulso, pero no sucedió… se quedó quieto, mirando como el auto pasaba enfrente y le arrebataba la mano de ella. Elevándola varios metros en el aire y aterrizando frente a los autos que frenaban.

La gente gritó y comenzó a correr hasta esa figura quieta sobre el suelo.

Pero Ventus no lo hizo, miró su propia mano que había estado congelada en el aire, después miró hacia la multitud. No podía razonar lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Dios, es solo una niña!- gritaba una mujer.

-¿Estará bien?

-¡El conductor huyo!

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, estaba mirando en silencio. La sangre empezaba a escurrirse hasta sus pies…

Sintió tanto frío.

-¡Está muerta!

"¡¿Muerta?!" No se lo podía creer. Viendo ese cuerpo inmóvil sobre la acera, llenó de sangre y tierra.

Miedo…

Comenzó a retroceder… se alejó discretamente, sin querer llamar la atención. Sus manos le temblaban, tuvo que meterlas a sus bolsillos. Sentía nauseas, le faltaba el aire y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a todo esto?

Casi tropezó con un objeto, mirándolo bien, era su libreta descolorida. Seguramente el impacto la había mandado hasta allá.

La recogió sacudiéndola un poco y se la guardó debajo de la chamarra.

Las personas seguían pasando apresuradas, gritaban y lloraban. Se hizo un congestionamiento de tráfico. Pero él para nada puedo reaccionar, siguió su camino en silencio sin pensar mas que en la absoluta nada.

"He ahí tu solución Ventus… he ahí tu "Solución Muerta"

**Fin del capítulo. Que mala suerte tiene Ventus. ¿Qué pasara ahora que la novia de Vanitas ha muerto?**

**¿Habrá sido en realidad un accidente?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Vanitas a todo esto?**

**¿Y qué hará Ven?**


	5. El día Perfecto

**CAPITULO 5 ****"****EL DÍA PERFECTO****"**

**Ya quería seguir con los capítulos. Aunque me ha sido difícil gracias a cierto personaje XD  
**

**Espero ya no tener problemas con Vanitas... ¡Que puedo decir, no le gusta trabajar conmigo! XD  
**

**Bueno, espero les guste.**

Un día soleado, reinaba el sonido de todo tipo de insectos. Parvadas de aves volaban y los rayos del sol apenas podían abrirse paso entre todas las ramas de los árboles.

-Vanitas, ¿Me amas?-dijo mientras se tapaba uno de sus ojos azules y con el otro intentaba vislumbrar el sol.

-Hmp

-¿Eso que significa?

-Significa "No molestar"

-Pero quiero oírlo.

-Si estoy contigo, es por eso.

-No, quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres oír palabras que no quiero decir?

-¿Entonces no me amas?

Dejo de hojear su manga, suspirando, -Esta bien… te amo.-apenas fue un susurró audible.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿No es lo que querías oír?

Ella suspiró y volvió a acomodarse, recostada sobre las piernas de su novio, encima de esa pequeña banca del parque que tanto frecuentaban.

-Componme un poema.

El dejó de leer para mirarla, -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Me amas o no? Componme un poema.

Vanitas miró a todos lados, poca gente pasaba, era un día de lo más tranquilo.

-Está bien…-contestó malhumorado, - "_No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de ti. Como una mariposa nocturna soy atraído hacia tu llama. Dices mi nombre, me miras a los ojos, y mi alma se rinde._

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó ella con una risa, a lo que Vanitas se enojó.

-¿Por qué me haces decir eso si vas a reírte de mi?

-Lo siento, es que eres muy malo para los poemas. No me hizo sentir más linda o feliz de ser tu novia.

Eso le lastimó el orgullo, pero como siempre, se lo trago, todo por seguir contento junto a ella… La única que lo apreciaba y lo entendía, a la que podía contarle todos sus secretos… su pequeña caja de confianza, porque se lo había ganado desde el momento en que se aceptaron como novios.

-No vuelvas a pedírmelo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella mordiéndose los labios, disfrutando de su enojo.

-¡No soy Ventus!-se ocultó con su historieta, para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

-No sabía que él fuera poeta.-comentó más seria.

-Tiene un libro relleno de poemas, creo que es una especie de novela que escribió.

-No lo veo escribiendo ese tipo de cosas, no tiene corazón para hacerlo. Dudo que alguien como él pueda amar.

Vanitas la miró sorprendido con esa declaración, por lo general ese tipo de afirmaciones eran para el.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un estafador que pone cara de niño bueno para parecer un chico normal. Gente como él puede mentir con una cara seria… No deberías confiar tanto en él.

El viento fue lo único en hacer ruido. Los ojos de ella volvieron a clavarse en la copa de los árboles.

-Vanitas, ¿A quién quieres más a mi o a Ventus?

El la miró sin contestarle.

-Te lo pondré más fácil, ¿Qué prefieres, el amor o la amistad?

Vanitas cerró el manga, mirando los árboles.

-¿Por qué no contestas?

-Yo no contesto esa clase de preguntas…

"_El día en que todo comenzó, era tan perfecto que casi parecía imposible que fuera ultrajado"_

-¡Está muerta!

¿Qué?

-¡Está muerta!- no pudo evitar gritárselo al celular, pero estaba tan histérico y asustado, no se podía controlar.

-¡¿Quién?!-preguntó Terra alarmado, casi no había alcanzado a tomar las llaves de su casa y salir derrapando. Ventus lloraba al otro lado de la bocina.

-¡Está muerta! ¡está muerta!

-Ven, ¿dónde estás?

-¡Está muerta!

-¡Ventus, escúchame! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El rubio sollozo otro poco antes de poder contestar, -En la Avenida de la Pradera, debajo del puente.

No estaba muy lejos, así que logró llegar a pie.

Lo encontró encogido, llorando desconsoladamente junto a un viejo barril de basura. Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima con tan solo verlo a salvo. Se agachó junto a él y lo movió un poco con la mano.

Ventus alzó la cara un poco y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Está muerta, Terra! ¡Está muerta!

-¿Quién?-le preguntó confundido y alarmado.

-¡La novia de Vanitas!

Se quedó en silencio, intentando comprender la situación.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-¡Ella murió! ¡yo la vi!-le gritó eufórico, ninguna de sus respuestas parecía tener sentido para el castaño, pero sabía que Ventus no le respondería en ese estado, parecía estar en una especie de shock.

-Vamos a casa.-lo levantó como pudo, notando como le temblaba todo el cuerpo a su pequeño hermano.

-¡Está muerta! ¡Ellos dijeron que lo estaba y yo la vi, hermano! ¡ella acaba de morirse!

Pasaron varios minutos… lo vio sentado en su cama, estaba en silencio y parecía algo ausente.

-Ven, ¿quieres explicarme lo que paso?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Terra, parpadeo un par de veces y siguió guardando silencio.

Se preguntaba cuándo sonaría su celular, escucharía a Vanitas del otro lado, anunciándole la terrible noticia. No quería escucharlo… solo quería olvidarlo…

Corrió a la bañera, dejando a su hermano con las palabras en la boca. Se enjabonó unas ocho veces y se enjuagó aún más. Quería quitar la sensación de tibieza de los labios de ella… sobre todo la de su mano.

-¡Ventus, tienes una llamada!

Se encogió llorando y cerrando la puerta a piedra y lodo.

No contestaría, así le costara un disgusto con Vanitas…

Se encerró el resto del día en su habitación, dejando que su celular sonara una y otra vez. Y que Terra y Eraqus se desgastaran la garganta llamándolo.

"_Un día perfecto puede ser completamente opacado por algo tan sencillo"_

El día de escuela estaba nublado, la misma rutina de todos los días.

Todo parecía tan normal, por fortuna nunca fueron en el mismo salón de clase…

Se detuvo en el pasillo, por la mirada de un profesor.

-Ventus, ¿has oído algo del joven Vanitas? Ya tiene una semana ausente-le preguntó un tanto triste, al parecer la noticia sí se había esparcido, tal vez el único que estaba lejos era él mismo.

-Cierto, ya ha pasado una semana.-suspiró, -bueno, si no hay ninguna noticia entonces debe estar bien.

El maestro suspiró con una ligera sonrisa, -Supongo que si su mejor amigo dice eso, entonces él debe estar bien. Después de todo tu lo conoces mejor que todos. Pero él desapareció sin siquiera notificar a la escuela. Si lo ves, dile que al menos mande un justificante.

¿Era cierto? ¿Ventus conocía a Vanitas mejor que todos?

-Lo haré.- siguió su camino en silencio y ausente, negando con la cabeza. Dudaba que siquiera el mismo Vanitas se conociera a sí mismo. Él, la fortaleza impenetrable… ¿cómo estaría ahora?

-¡Ventus! Toda esa golpiza de Vanitas fue por ti, ¿no?-recargado en la pared detrás, el capitán del equipo de fútbol fumaba un cigarro, en compañía de otro grupo de tercer año.

-¡Tú le mentiste diciéndole que nosotros te habíamos molestado!

"Sí. Las mentiras tienen un precio caro. Pueden arruinar hasta los días más perfectos."

Suspiró volteándose, contó en silencio a un grupo de 13 chicos.

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿ahora vas a acusarnos con tu hermano?-lo acorralaron sujetándolo por el cuello.

Comenzaba a llover, gotas de rocío viajaron por su cara, lavando sus golpes.

-No eres nada sin Vanitas a tu alrededor, ¿eh?

El grupo de chicos se alejó elogiando a su líder, mientras Ventus volvía a retomar su camino.

"No puedo hacerlo. No podría lastimar a nadie. Pero… si Vanitas estuviera aquí…"

Arrastró su mochila bajando la colina, leyendo su libro de bolsillo, como si todo siguiera igual que siempre. Pero la realidad le plantó en cara sus verdaderos sentimientos, con tan solo pasar junto al riachuelo, todos sus miedos se repitieron en su mente.

Le dolía demasiado, todavía le costaba recordar lo que había pasado, era como si viera los recuerdos de otra persona, lejanos y ajenos…

La lluvia se arreció, empapándolo por completo. Pero era como un zombi, caminando sin voluntad por un sendero de repetición.

Subió interminables escaleras hasta llegar a ese lugar que tanto lo estaba atormentando en su consciencia.

No le fue difícil encontrarla, ciertamente era distinguible entre las demás, por la forma en que estaba tallada en color blanco puro y los adornos florales envueltos en una aroma exquisito del incienso recién apagado. Además era la más nueva.

Leyó el grabado debajo de la cruz: _"Amada hasta la eternidad"_

-Se que ella nunca te agradó.-irrumpió una voz, el rubio viró algo sorprendido hacia la figura a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo, dándola la espalda, estaba Vanitas.

-Y sé que eres el menos indicado para que te diga esto pero, ¿Por qué tenía que morir?

Ventus se sintió inseguro con ese encuentro, no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentar a su amigo. Pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado de que no estuviera haciendo algo estúpido, la fortaleza impredecible e impenetrable de Vanitas…

-Escuché que la policía dijo, que fue un accidente…-comenzó a hablar, cuidando de que su voz no fuera temblorosa, a pesar de que por dentro estaba llorando de temor y culpa.

-No es lo que pregunté.-lo interrumpió fríamente, -¿Por qué tuvo que morir de esa forma? ¡Si ella no hubiera salido a ese maldito compromiso…!

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Las cosas suceden sin aviso.-sintió esa pequeña espina en su consciencia, lo menos que podía hacer era reconfortar a su amigo.

-No. Algo está mal… algo no encaja en la historia de la policía.

-No ganarían nada con mentir.

-¡ES ABSURDO! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿por qué ella se atravesaría en el camino de un conductor loco?!

Tragó saliva para poder seguir hablando, ya había visto venir las palabras de su amigo, así que solo se limitó a ir directo al punto:

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-Alguien tiene que darle sentido a este asesinato.

"¿Asesinato?" Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo con tan solo escucharlo.

-P-Pero… ese es trabajo de la policía.

-¡No buscaron pistas ni interrogaron a los testigos! ¡A NADIE PARECE IMPORTARLE! ¡Yo solo voy a darle justicia a la memoria de mi novia! ¡Haré que el maldito responsable lo pague muy caro!-golpeó el arreglo de flores, haciendo que todo se despedazara, mientras se revolvía el cabello y apretaba los dientes de furia.

-Se que te sientes culpable, pero realmente no creo que deberías buscar conclusiones tan descabelladas.

Vanitas lo miró con algo de mortificación, -Realmente no te importa, ¿verdad?

"_No puedes hacerte la víctima en todo esto, Ventus. Tú también quieres mentirle… Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto"_

Ven bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir, en su cabeza seguía repitiéndose la última conversación con ella…

-Vanitas…

-Se lo que está bien y lo que está mal, pero no me puedo alejar. Mi corazón se arrodilla cada vez que pienso en ella, y juré venganza…

¡Sin ella soy nada en absoluto! ¡Soy nadie!-el pobre de su amigo se dejo caer de rodillas en el lodo, golpeando con sus puños el suelo y gritando furioso. Él, la fortaleza impenetrable…

Ventus se sentía tan culpable, ¿No se había jurado a sí mismo nunca lastimar a su amigo? ¡Era el peor amigo de todo el mundo!

-Yo no quise que nada de esto pasara…-susurró, Vanitas lo miró confundido pero perdió el interés al seguir recordando su dolor.

-Ya tengo la primera pista de todo esto…

-¿Hm?

-Ese día ella llevaba una libreta descolorida, en el accidente no estaba, así que supongo que el culpable la tomo. Solo tengo que volver a encontrarla…

El mundo se le vino abajo, colapsaría, de no ser por la pequeña voluntad que tenía para su amigo…

"¿Culpable?" Esa suposición era aún peor que la del asesinato.

Si Vanitas descubría que la libreta era la de Ventus, estaría acabado…

No podría enfrentar la realidad. Así que lo primero que le vino a su cabeza era eliminar esa evidencia, sea cual fuera la forma.

-¿Ventus?

El no pudo evitar reaccionar asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido.

-¿Yo? No. Solo tengo frío, ¡por la lluvia!-era cierto, estaba empapado, simuló temblar de frío, y no le fue difícil, porque su miedo le ayudó.

Vanitas ladeo la boca sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no habías contestado mis llamadas?

-Eso…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

"_Tu también quieres mentirle"_

El rubio negó con lentitud, para luego hablar más decidido:

-Solo que… lo siento.

"Lo siento por mentirte, amigo"

Miró a su propia mano, la sensación de la mano de esa chica aún no se disipaba, supuso que la llevaría hasta el lecho de su muerte.

Vanitas tenía razón… si tan solo no hubieran salido a ese compromiso… si tan solo aquel día tan perfecto no hubiera sido opacado por las palabras de ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

"_Sí. Las mentiras tienen un precio caro. Pueden arruinar hasta los días más perfectos."_

-Si no me vas a ayudar, entonces vete.

-Pero…-Ventus dejo caer una mano sobre el hombro de su desconsolado amigo, sentía la necesidad de sacarlo de ese tipo de pensamientos, una venganza solo significaría la destrucción para ambos… tal vez no rápida, pero al fin y al cabo acabaría mal…

-¡Vete!-le quitó la mano con rapidez, hincándose frente a la tumba y dejando que el agua de lluvia escurriera por toda su cara.

-¡Es muy tarde! ¡¿Dónde estuviste la semana que te necesité?! Ahora ya no necesito consuelo de nadie.

-Déjame ayudarte.-comenzó a incitarlo para ponerlo de pie, a pesar de los jaloneos de su amigo.

-¡Me quiero quedar!

-Vanitas…

El de cabello oscuro logró liberarse para volver a hincarse sobre la tumba de su novia, Ventus se le quedó viendo algo resentido con su terquedad.

-Voy a estar bien, pero quiero quedarme un poco más.-le contestó más tranquilo, -Necesito quedarme un poco más…

Ventus suspiró, -Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Voy a estar bien.

Comenzó a retirarse, dando pasos largos entre todo ese lodazal.

-Ventus…

-¿Hm?-viró un poco la mirada hacia la figura de espaldas y completamente empapada.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, no es cierto?

Esa pregunta era extraña, pero como siempre, jamás adivinaría los pensamientos de su amigo…

-Seguro. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Vanitas suspiró, hundiendo las manos sobre el lodo.

-Es cierto.

-Nos vemos.-se despidió temerosamente, imaginando que si no lo hacía ahora, Vanitas podría comenzar a sacar conclusiones sobre él.

Entonces Vanitas volvió a quedar completamente solo, sobre las escasas gotas de lluvia que anunciaban el fin de ese clima tan lamentable, quedó frente a una pila de arreglos destruidos y el nombre por el que tanto sonrió, cada vez que la miraba saludarlo durante todos sus días de noviazgo… esos días perfectos se habían terminado por un asesino envidioso… uno que le había arrebatado su felicidad…

Lo descubriría, estaba seguro de eso… tenía la certeza clavada dentro de su corazón…

Casi sentía las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, cuando escuchó unas pisadas detrás…

Unos ojos azules enfocados en el chico. Y una mano que sostenía una arrugada hoja de papel, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Vanitas se quedó mirándola con extrañeza, dejando que se acercara más a él.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Yo, he venido a revelarte la verdad…

**Fin del capítulo. Ahora Vanitas sospecha que alguien ha matado a propósito a su novia, y no solo eso, se ha encontrado con alguien…**

**¿Será Ventus descubierto por Vanitas?**

**¿Quién será el asesino de la novia de Vanitas?**

**¿Y quién es la figura misteriosa que se la ha aparecido a Vanitas?**


	6. El Precio de la Discordia

**CAPITULO 6 EL Precio de la Discordia.**

**Aparición de otro personaje y eliminado de la lista de novias xD**

**A ver que tal les cae****…**

**(Hago la observación previa de que casi siempre el inicio de un capítulo es en tiempo pasado, pero lo señalizare para más seguridad)  
**

***_(Comienzo del recuerdo)_

-Kairi está tardando…-miró su reloj y de nuevo al pasillo que daba con los salones.

Grupos de alumnos salían a lo largo de un corredor semi vacío, conversando animadamente y haciendo bromas entre sí, caminando tan lentamente… eso la desesperó aún más, así que se decidió a ir directo al salón que reconocía como el de su amiga. Era el del fondo, uno de los más grandes y en la parte más espaciosa, junto a unas máquinas expendedoras, donde todavía había algo de gente.

-Eh, hola Kairi. Estoy buscando a…

-Sí, dijo que tal vez preguntarías por ella. Al parecer no se sentía muy bien y se fue temprano. Dejó el recado de que te vería bajando la colina, junto al río.

Miró a un chico rubio alejarse de su amiga, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se chocó contra ella, él se disculpó nerviosamente. Ella le sonrió un poco, para luego mirarlo alejarse a toda prisa, chocándose otro par de veces con las personas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó a la pelirroja, luego de que ella se acercara cargando su mochila y recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

-Ventus no parece tener un buen día.

-¿Pero a quién buscaba?

-A la novia de Vanitas.

-Ah, ella…-asintió mirando nuevamente al pasillo donde se había perdido aquel chico, -¿por qué?

Kairi alzó los hombros como respuesta, -Estará actuando como intermediario en alguna pelea de novios.

Esa era suficiente excusa para ella, aunque no entendía por qué tenía que estar tan nervioso, siempre vio a Ventus como un chico sensible, pero no era para tanto, en sus ojos había visto algo más… usualmente se le daba muy bien al tratar con las personas, mirar sus ojos, porque eran sus ventanas al verdadero corazón de las personas…

Se sentaron en la cafetería, compartiendo sus almuerzos y confesando sus secretos de cocina, algo muy usual cuando una de ellas traía a relucir una nueva comida, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar los fuertes susurros a su alrededor.

Todo se volvió silencio en cuanto lo vieron llegar, ahí estaba, el chico que tantos le temían: Vanitas.

Hizo una mueca ante ese recibimiento y se acercó a una de las máquinas de comida, todos siguieron en silencio intentando no hacer contacto directo con sus ojos…

Vanitas insertó la moneda y presionó el primer botón para luego tomar una bolsa de papas fritas, incluso se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la mesa más alejada de todas, donde con tan solo una mirada mordaz a su alrededor, el sonido se recobró y los alumnos intentaron disimular el mismo ambiente de recreo de hace unos minutos.

-Ese Vanitas, nunca cambiará. A pesar de que su novia no se sentía bien, él ni siquiera fue a verla.

La otra chica sorbió un poco de jugo, escuchando con atención a su amiga y sin quitarle la mirada al sujeto de la plática. Siempre quiso examinar esos ojos dorados, porque siempre tuvo ese sentimiento dentro de ella por saber qué es lo que sentía en realidad… Pero Vanitas era muy astuto, cada vez que presentía una mirada clavada sobre él, desviaba los ojos y salía huyendo, ¿Qué podía estar ocultando tras esas fortalezas doradas?

-Es muy difícil imaginar que tenga novia.

-¡Y amigo!-agregó la pelirroja.

-Su amigo… Ventus, ¿no?

-Sí, ese chico tan tranquilo y dulce del grupo 2. Hermanastro Terra.

-El que te habló hace rato.

Kairi asintió. Mientras su amiga intentaba hacer contacto directo con los ojos de sujeto, pero Vanitas se levantó, arrumbando la basura en la mesa de un grupo de chicos y sin temor a ser molestado.

-Imagino que su historia es interesante.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Tu no estuviste con nosotros en secundaria.

-¿Qué paso en secundaria?

-Fue cuando Ventus y Vanitas se hicieron amigos, y casi al mismo tiempo, fue cuando Vanitas se consiguió su novia.

-¿En serio?-preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Sí. La mayoría aquí fue testigo, pero la que más lo sabe a detalle fue su novia… ella me lo contó a mí.

-¿Y… cómo paso?

La pelirroja se acercó más para acomodarse mejor, limpio su boca con una servilleta luego de terminar de beber su jugo. -Pues digamos que fue por la peor época de Vanitas, en ese tiempo, él era molestado por todos en la escuela. ¿Escuchaste de las riñas entre él y Terra?

-Sí, me contó algo.

-Pues eso no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que le pasaba… los padres de Vanitas había recibido constantes amenazas de muerte, ya sabes, personas que envidian su fortuna, así que viajaron a otro país, dejando a Vanitas vivir solo. Todos en la escuela lo sabían, y se aprovecharon de esa pequeña "ventaja" para molestarlo. Lo golpeaban, se burlaban y hasta muchos profesores estuvieron también involucrados con sus malas notas. Un día de esos… en la salida de clases… lo empujaron por las escaleras, fue la peor broma de todas. Nosotras lo vimos cuando lo maltrataban aún después de haber caído. No se movía, creímos que estaba muerto.

Por pura suerte del destino, a Ventus le tocó ser el encargado de la clase, así que los demás le dieron la responsabilidad a él.

-Imagino que no le gusto.

-¡Pues no! Digamos que Ventus eran de esos chicos que evitaban por todos los medios a personas como Vanitas en su camino.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Los demás chicos de la clase lo amenazaron para que no llamara a la ambulancia, así que tuvo que cuidarlo por su cuenta.- Kairi comenzó a reír por lo bajo, confundiendo por completo a su amiga.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo que pasa es que… después de eso, Ventus fue incapaz de quitarse a Vanitas de encima. Se recupero por supuesto, y volvió a clases. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que actuaba diferente, comenzó a defenderse por su cuenta y se ganó el respeto de la clase. Además, seguía mucho al pobre de Ventus, nosotros lo veíamos, se sentaba detrás de él y lo molestaba con sus comentarios. Para Ventus fue una molestia, siempre nos decía que tenía la peor suerte del mundo al haber conocido a Vanitas. Se me hace gracioso pensar, que era una extraña forma de Vanitas, demostrando que Ventus le agradaba. O eso dijo la novia de Vanitas…

Pero la verdad, todos creemos que algo paso ese día que se conocieron, algo que lo hizo cambiar por completo su destino…

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-Dos día después, mi amiga se le confesó a Vanitas.-Kairi le hizo señas con sus dedos indicando su afirmación, -La verdad fue la noticia de la escuela, nadie lo hubiera imaginado, es decir, ni a mi me lo dijo…

-¿Alguna vez le preguntaste por qué?

La pelirroja asintió, -Muchas veces, pero ella solo me sonríe, se lleva un dedo a la boca y me dice: _He encontrado el lugar perfecto._

-Aqua, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- toda su conversación fue interrumpida por un chico castaño y musculoso que se sentaba a un lado.

-Tengo practica de karate en dos minutos y se me olvido darle su dinero a Ventus, ¿podrías entregárselo por mi? Si lo ves… ¡Pero no te lo gastes y me salgas con la mentira de que se lo diste porque lo voy a saber!

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo se lo de? Que raro, según tú nunca le confías cosas a las chicas.

-Ya lo se pero…-se acercó a su oído, -ya van dos semanas que me gastó su dinero del almuerzo y Eraqus ya esta empezando a sospechar… bueno, además tú no eres una chica al 100%

Le soltó un golpe justo en la cabeza con ayuda de su lata de jugo, todo el cabello de Terra terminó empapado en dulce de pulpa de mango. Se rió chapándose los cabellos un poco y exprimiéndolos con lentitud.

-Bueno, eso me lo merezco por pedirte el favor.

-Espera, Terra. Lo haremos con gusto.-Kairi tomó los billetes de la mano del castaño.

-¡Sabía que aceptarían! Me voy, Kairi… Aqua.

Esta última se cruzó de brazos haciendo gestos de molestia.

-Dámelo, Kairi. Lo haré yo.-le quitó el dinero y se puso de pie para comenzar a salir de la cafetería.

-Espera, ¿sabes donde está?

-Sí. Lo escuché.- era cierto, y no le molestó para nada ir cuesta abajo directo al riachuelo, el sol pegaba muy fuerte, así que se ocultó bajo los árboles, iba tarareando una canción hasta que escuchó unas voces abajo…

-_De ti depende si tu amigo sale lastimado._

Se detuvo justo a tiempo, mirando como dos chicos se miraban a los ojos muy de cerca, casi a punto de terminar en un beso.

_-Ahora. Contéstame claramente__…__ ¿vas a ser mi novio o no?_

Esa pregunta le heló la sangre, no podía creer de lo que estaba siendo testigo. La vio a ella sujetarlo con fuerza apasionada para besarlo profundamente.

Sus ojos reflejaron ese acto de traición, sin querer hacer ni decir nada, más bien encontró placer al ser testigo de tal atrocidad…

*** _(fin del recuerdo)_

-Vanitas

-¿Quién eres tú?

La lluvia había llegado a su apogeo, permitiéndole sujetar la hoja entre sus manos, aplicando una extraordinaria fuerza con tan solo recordarlo todo.

-Yo, he venido a revelarte la verdad…

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-le peguntó sin rodeos, poniéndose de pie con una cara más seria.

-Todas tus respuestas… están "aquí"-le extendió la hoja frente a su cara, dejando que el aire frío y húmedo la golpeara, maltratándola aún más de lo que estaba.

Vanitas extendió sus manos para tomarla pero ella la apartó justo a tiempo, negando con el dedo de su mano como señal.

-No tan rápido, ¿crees que dejaría ir el más preciado tesoro de la verdad y la mentira así nada más?

Venitas ladeo la boca, -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aqua se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, respirando el aire que exhalaba y mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos. Eso hizo que Vanitas retrocediera para fulminarla con la mirada.

-Dije ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ella lo tomó por los brazos, Vanitas estaba tan confundido que forcejeo un poco, entonces ella le tiró un buen golpe a la cara, él retrocedió apenas retomando el equilibrio y sujetándose la nariz, estaba por volver a hablar cuando la chica volvió a sujetarlo plantándole otro par de golpes en la cara. Vanitas se cayó junto a una tumba, llenando toda su ropa de lodo y rompiendo varios arreglos de su alrededor. No queriendo intentar hablar otra vez, se le abalanzó a golpes, ella también se cayó al suelo, sin importarle manchar su blusa blanca ni su falda negra, se arrastro a gatas por todo ese desastre, tomando por las piernas a su contrincante y plantándole un buen golpe en su parte baja. Vanitas por fin se cayó, muy adolorido por el golpe, ella lo aprovechó para contraatacar. Se revolcaron en ese fango repleto de pétalos de flores y sangre….

Vanitas era fuerte, pero no pudo evitar admitir que esa chica era muy ágil, se le escabullía como una serpiente en el agua, deslizándose rápida y silenciosamente, golpeándolo en sus puntos débiles.

Decidió acorralarla sujetándole el cabello, pero ella fue más lista alcanzando con uno de sus pies directo al retrato de la chica que se exhibía junto a la cruz, eso paralizo al pelinegro y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que ella lo derribara, hundiendo toda su espalda y parte de su cabello sobre el lodo…

-Está bien, tu ganas.-le dijo Vanitas, sintiendo como todo su corazón se acalambraba con tan solo sentirse tan cerca de la tumba de su novia.

Aqua lo miró con recelo, todavía agitada por su acción, se subió sobre Vanitas y lo sujetó por el cabello apretándolo con fuerza, para luego subir su cara y plantarle un hambriento beso en los labios.

Vanitas sentía que se ahogaba, esa chica lo estaba absorbiendo con tal fuerza desenfrenada que parecía robarle todo el aliento.

La empujo con violencia, pero ella lucho por no despegar sus labios mientras sus hábiles manos viajaban a lo largo de su camisa y la desabrochaban con rapidez. De un impulso sobre humano le rompió la camisa, explorando a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Vanitas logró deslizarse para salir de su alcance, pero ella volvió a viajar, esta vez sobre su pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo con rapidez.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡estás demente!- el pelinegro se sujetó los pantalones luchando por ponerse de pie.

-¡Quiero saber, que es lo que ella sentía al estar contigo! ¡quiero conocerte Vanitas! ¡lo deseo!

-No quiero nada contigo, loca.-la reprochó con frialdad.

Eso hizo que ella recobrara la compostura, sacó la hoja de su bolsillo en su blusa y volvió a mostrársela… -Entonces supongo que esto no será tuyo, nunca. Te quedarás con la duda, tal como yo.

Sus ojos se concentraron en esa única página arrugada y maltratada, con signos de palabras ilegibles por la distancia…

-Esa podría ser una prueba del culpable, pero ¿quién dice que también podría ser falsa?-le preguntó con una media sonrisa, terminando de quitar los kilos de lodo sobre sus brazos.

-¡¿Mentirosa?! ¿Así es como me llamas luego de atreverme a salir de la oscuridad?

-Yo no te lo pedí. Tampoco estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio por ello.

Ella soltó una risa como respuesta -Si pudieras ver por mis ojos Vanitas. Entonces no solo pagarías un precio, si no también estarías arrodillado ante mi y no ante ellos…

"¿Ellos?"

-Sí, yo estuve ahí, en el accidente. Yo sé quien lo hizo. Yo sé toda la verdad.

Casi estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero algo lo detuvo, algo lo jalaba dentro de su mente, era extraño, pero le hacía caso.

-Cuando estés dispuesto a negociarlo, puedes llamarme. Dudo que esta hoja retome un vuelo al aire para llegar a las manos de otro, tal como lo hizo conmigo. Porque fue así como la he conseguido…

La chica abrochó su blusa y acomodó el resto de sus prendas. Intentando entablar contacto directo a los ojos de el, pero Vanitas era demasiado astuto, le dio la espalda para seguir contemplando las tumbas.

**"Si tu no estás dispuesto a pagar por la verdad, tal vez él este dispuesto a cobrar por la mentira"**

Bajó todo un trayecto de escaleras, intentando imaginar su próximo destino, si había visto bien aquellos ojos azules, entonces sabía dónde lo encontraría.

-Aquí fue… donde comenzó todo… ó tal vez debería ser… donde inició el fin…-susurró apenas hojeando la libreta descolorida que sujetaba entre sus manos.

El fuego estaba siendo avivado gracias al par de ramas que fueron puestas encima y el viento que soplaba con lentitud.

Lo arrojó sin dudarlo, con tan solo imaginar el rostro blanco y esos ojos azules que presagiaban los recuerdos dolorosos.

El aroma, no se le venía la misma sensación como cuando ocurre que se quema algo, era agradable, aquel perfume de canela y jazmín que siempre saboreo con sus desagradables besos traicioneros.

A pesar de que tenía un peso menos encima, eso no le hizo gracia. Estaría destruyendo las esperanzas de su amigo y su posible felicidad ante una venganza.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí… Ventus.

Se viro sorprendido, con el corazón en la garganta, por haber sido descubierto en medio de sus actos.

-Discreto, pero nada precavido.

-¿Aqua?- la recordaba bien, aquella compañera de clase de su hermano Terra, y su vecina. Una chica con la que trato prácticamente todo el tiempo que han vivido en esa ciudad, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso al verla? ¿por qué presentía que había algo diferente en ella?

-Yo… solo estoy…-intentó explicar con palabras temblorosas, pero no se le venía ninguna excusa a la cabeza, por otra parte se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ella en ese lugar? -E-estás cubierta de lodo… ¿qué paso?

-Ambos tenemos dudas, así como también tenemos un punto para lo que estamos haciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La chica le sonrió un poco, como un mero gesto de cordialidad y comodidad para su compañero. Después fijo su mirada directo a la fogata que con sus llamas consumía con tal voracidad el apenas distinguible libro.

-Casi se ha consumido.-acertó con tranquilidad.

-S-sí.

-Pero…

-¿Uh?

Desdobló con sumo cuidado la hoja de su mano.

-¿Será prudente deshacerse de algo a medias?

-Eso… ¿dónde lo conseguiste?-lo reconoció de inmediato, después de todo, su vista nunca podría fallar ante su propia letra.

-Esta es la carta con la que negociaron… ese día.-por sus ojos volvía a pasar el mismo acontecimiento del que había sido testigo.

Se puso de pie por puro impulso, sintiendo como todas las fuerzas lo abandonaban y su mente se ponía en blanco.

-Sí, lo sé todo.- le confirmó ella sin esperar respuestas.

Entonces Vanitas tenía una oportunidad después de todo, sus esperanzas todavía podían estar en pie ¿por qué eso lo hizo tan tristemente feliz?

-Aqua, por favor…

-Tal como le dije a Vanitas antes, hay un precio por la discordia.

-¡¿Hablaste con Vanitas?!

-Sí.

-No es posible.-se dejó caer de sentó junto al calor del fuego, sintiéndose derrotado y con un pánico a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza.

-Ahora mismo, debe estar pensando sobre nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, entonces tal vez no lo sabía todo.

Sí, si realmente conocía a Vanitas, él no actuaría tan precipitadamente, siempre se iba por lo seguro y eficaz, aunque su propia naturaleza fuera lo contrario. Sabía que Vanitas tenía un gran enemigo llamado consciencia, el cual había conocido más o menos cuando conoció al propio Ventus, el cual le impedía actuar rápido.

-Vengo ante ti, revelándome como posible testigo de ese asesinato, ofreciéndote la última evidencia para que tu mentira quede asegurada, pero…

-pero…-siguió sus palabras junto con sus ojos, unos que estaban muy bien enfocados en la hoja que sujetaba.

-la pregunta es ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer por ella?

"Dispuesto" Esa palabra revoloteo por sus pensamientos con tal intensidad, que le vino una jaqueca.

¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir la última pieza de la evidencia que lo implicaba?

No lo sabía, pero ahora mismo, su cuerpo le gritaba a hacer lo que fuera, lo que estuviera a su alcance y sin ninguna lógica.

"No." negó de inmediato, recordando el rostro de su amigo, al parecer también tenía de enemigo a su propia consciencia…

-Les dejaré que lo piensen hasta mañana. Donde el primero que me encuentre, y el que tenga la propuesta más convincente… ese será el merecedor de este pequeño pero significativo trozo de papel…

Recobró su fuerza para asentirle con lentitud, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo eso…

Ella rió por lo bajo, -Es divertido, ver como dos amigos se la juegan para no desenmascararse en algo. Entonces, nos vemos mañana.-se despidió con una cariñosa sonrisa, tal como lo hizo la Aqua de siempre.

Pero ¿por qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ser el intermediario de ellos? Eso es algo que rondaría la mente del rubio, hasta que llegara el día de mañana…

**Fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Tal parece que Aqua ha adquirido una segunda personalidad con tal de cumplir sus deseos pero... **

**¿Qué estara tramando en realidad? ¿Que harán Vanitas y Ventus?  
**


	7. Los Recuerdos

** CAPITULO 7 LOS RECUERDOS**

**Hola! Ya debía seguir con los capítulos de ésta historia, era justo y necesario. Espero y lo disfruten, a mí si me gusto. **

**Todo comienza a tener sentido. Creo que con esto ya tendrán más claro de quién es la novia de Vanitas****…**

*******_comienzo del recuerdo*****_

Era su primer día de escuela en esa ciudad, siempre soñó con ese día, conocer a cientos de personas y volverse sus amigos. No era una chica exigente ni caprichosa, no como su madre la había educado, siempre acostumbrada a la riqueza. Pero nunca llegó a sospechar que aquel acontecimiento sería un incentivo para conocer su lado oscuro…

Muchos alumnos entraban saludando a los profesores que estaban parados en la entrada. Ella fue la excepción, se paralizó por encontrar la escuela frente a ella. Era enorme, como un castillo, se sintió encantada, como una princesa… Estaba pensando en dibujarlo apenas tuviera el momento de descanso.

Las clases transcurrieron sin mucho problema. Paso desapercibida por la mayoría de los alumnos, afortunadamente le tocó sentarse junto a una chica pelirroja de lo más amable, su nombre era Kairi.

Se hicieron amigas rápidamente y para el receso ya estaban almorzando juntas.

Ellas conversaban sobre sus gustos:

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Kairi?

-El rosa, ¿y el tuyo?

-Blanco.

-¿Tu lugar preferido?

-La playa-contestaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron divertidas por esa coincidencia.

Hasta que escucharon el fuerte sonido de unas burlas, se miraron entre sí como decidiendo si averiguarlo. Kairi tomó la iniciativa, se puso de pie, caminaron directo al área de los salones, justo donde comenzaban las escaleras estaba una multitud de alumnos…

-¡Mira ahora quien traga tierra!-se burló un muchacho alto y fornido.

Las chicas se abrieron paso entre la multitud, hasta quedar adelante, ahí pudieron ver a un chico tirado en el piso, estaba cubriéndose la cara de los golpes que recibía de un grupo de alumnos.

-¡Terra, es ahora o nunca! ¡Véngate del maldito!

El grupo miró al castaño, estaba cruzándose de brazos y viendo a una distancia considerada.

-Yo no participo en ésta clase de juegos-contestó con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó un joven rubio, iba bajando las escaleras.

-Ventus-lo reconoció Terra. Justo en ese momento dejaron de patear al chico, los alumnos comenzaron a alejarse, dando a entender que el espectáculo había terminado.

Ventus se acercó al chico que estaba tirado e intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

En cuanto vio esa muestra de amabilidad, la chica quedó prendada de él, se enamoró de su forma de ser, de su físico, ese cabello rubio dorado como los rayos del sol en el amanecer, sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo. Su amabilidad y preocupación como la de un ángel.

-Ventus…-repitió en voz baja, aquel nombre lo guardaría en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, deseaba que él la mirara aunque sea una vez, que notara por unos segundos que ella estaba ahí…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la realidad, Ventus ayudaba a ponerse de pie al chico, mientras los demás alumnos le advertían que no le dijera a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado…

No le quedó de otra más que obedecer y llevarlo al salón para ayudarlo a curarse, consiguió algodón y alcohol para limpiarle las heridas. Ella no pudo evitar espiarlos, se sentía la dueña de aquel joven, quería saber cada detalle de su vida, quería ser parte del mundo de él.

Observó que Ventus sonreía, eso la hizo encender por dentro, ella quería hacerlo reír de esa forma, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido, si no el joven que estaba con el. Apenas lo había notado, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos dorados, también sonrió ligeramente. Esa felicidad mutua la tomó como un desafío.

Se quedó grabado en su mente por el resto del horario de clases.

Esperó en la salida, incluso rechazó la oferta de Kairi por ir a la playa un rato, quería al menos tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su gran amor, quería que notara que ella existía.

No paso mucho tiempo para verlo, iba caminando justo a la salida, sujetando un libro de bolsillo. Pasó de largo a la chica sin siquiera mirarla, estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura. Lo saludaría, cuando sus palabras fueron opacadas por las de un chico de cabello negro, iba en su bicicleta y se detuvo frente a Ventus.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le preguntó.

El rubio miró a todos lados, aún estaba incrédulo si era a él a quien le hablaban.

-Por qué no-contestó guardando su libro, se subió en la parte trasera de la bicicleta y comenzaron a descender por la colina…

Supo que esa amistad estaba avanzando, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan molesta? Quería por todos los medios que él la notara, pero aquel chico siguió interfiriendo durante el resto de la semana. Llegó el fin de semana, odio llegar a esos días, porque no podía ver al rubio, se conformó con dibujarlo, cientos de veces en su libreta, tan solo para no olvidar cada detalle de su rostro.

¿Cómo lograría que él la notara? Quería estar con él… quería darle todo el cariño que le tenía… Quería entregarle su corazón…

-¿Vas a terminarte la ensalada?-le preguntó su madre, era una mujer de expresión seria, usaba un peinado profesional y unos lentes que aunque nunca los necesito, le gustaba usarlos.

Ella miró su propio plato, había estado jugueteando con la comida sin dejar de repasar las preguntas en su cabeza…

-Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea mi vida, pero menos sobre el trabajo, que ya he estado muy estresada al respecto.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando te enamoraste?

La mujer que había estado bebiendo agua, tosió descontroladamente.

-¿Enamorarme?-repitió incrédula, -¿Has estado viendo novelas?

La chica negó con lentitud, -Quiero saber, ¿qué hiciste cuando te enamoraste?

-¡Ja!-soltó cuando puso su vaso sobre la mesa, -Déjame decirte algo sobre el "amor"….

La chica asintió prestando más atención a sus palabras.

-El amor es un mero mito, es una palabra disfrazada, no existe más que la posesión carnal y sentimental…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir que si quieres algo, apodérate de él, porque si solo sigues los consejos de tu corazón, todo resultará mal… Es como me paso con tu padre… Creí que el amor consistía en el cariño que se tiene entre dos personas, ¡pero es una mentira! Me dejó apenas tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar a otra tonta jovencita para cumplir sus caprichos.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que el amor no existe?

Su madre negó con la cabeza, -Debes tener mucho cuidado, si te atontas podrás terminar perdiendo…

Las palabras de su madre rondaron por su cabeza, sin saber ya estaba ideando un plan para el día de clases… Si el amor no existía, ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía en su corazón? ¿Simple deseo de poseer a un chico? ¿Eso era todo? ¿No tenía nada que ver con el cariño, respeto y felicidad? ¿El amor era simple posesión carnal y sentimental?

Su madre tenía razón, si el amor existiera, entonces su padre no las hubiera abandonado por otra chica que casi podría ser su hermana…

-Kairi…-la llamó, era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela.

La pelirroja dejó de sorber su jugo.

-Lo he decidido, hoy confesaré mis sentimientos…

-¡¿Estás enamorada?!-le preguntó sumamente sorprendida.

-Creo que podría decir que él me gusta, porque el amor no existe.

Kairi ladeo la boca ligeramente, no había tomado tan bien aquella declaración.

-Bien, tienes mi apoyo.

-Que bueno que lo dices, porque quiero que tú me ayudes…

-¡Lo que quieras amiga!

-¿No es ese Vanitas?-preguntaron un par de alumnos detrás de ellas, siguieron con la mirada directo al chico de cabello negro, iba caminando tranquilamente en compañía del rubio. Se les veía muy a gusto y contentos.

-¡Vanitas amigo de Ventus! ¡No puedes ser!-exclamaron los alumnos, ellos ignoraron todas las habladurías y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, donde Vanitas solía sentarse diariamente.

-Imposible, un chico tan dulce como Ventus, con Vanitas como su amigo. En verdad que parece ficción.-dijo Kairi, terminando de comer.

"El Amor no existe. Es mero placer carnal y sentimental" recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Quiero que le llames a Vanitas.

La pelirroja comenzó a toser descontroladamente, -¡¿Vanitas?!

-Sí-asintió su amiga.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices…-Kairi se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la mesa de los dos chicos, ellos conversaban amistosamente. Cuando la chica llegó, ambos se sorprendieron, la escucharon atentamente, miraron directo a donde estaba su amiga sentada. Vanitas asintió ligeramente y entonces la pelirroja regresó con una sonrisa.

-Está hecho. Te esperará en la hora de la salida.

-Gracias Kairi.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, para nerviosismo de la chica. Estaba ansiando que sonara la campana, veía el reloj una y otra vez, ignorando las explicaciones del maestro.

Hasta que después de tantas horas de agonía, la campana sonó. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir disparados a la salida.

-Buena suerte-le sonrió su amiga la pelirroja, dejándola justo en la puerta de la salida de la escuela, -¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo mañana! ¿Eh?

-Seguro-asintió ella con una sonrisa.

El plan estaba hecho, le sería más fácil hablar con el amigo de Ventus, le pediría que actuara como intermediario entre ellos.

Ventus llegaría junto con él, entonces ella podría tomar la palabra para que los dejara solos. Ciertamente se sentía menos nerviosa si Vanitas estaba con ellos. Sería un simple objeto utilizado para opacar los nervios.

Esperó varios minutos, jugando con sus nervios. Hasta que distinguió una silueta que se acercaba, era el chico de cabello negro, traía su mochila en una de sus manos…

-¿Y la pelirroja?-le preguntó ligeramente sorprendido por no verla con ella.

-Ella… se fue…-le contestó.

-¿No quería preguntarme algo?-dijo Vanitas, estaba mascando un chicle, la burbuja se reventó apenas terminó de hacerle la pregunta, no estaba ni nervioso ni nada. Se le notaba muy relajado.

-Ehm… sí…-ella miró a todos lados, detrás de Vanitas, quería saber en qué momento llegaría Ventus. Pero como pasaron varios minutos sin recibir alguna señal, entonces se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿No estabas con tu amigo?

-¿Ventus?-adivinó el, también miró hacia atrás, -No sé, creo que sigue en el salón.

Ella jugueteó con sus manos nerviosamente. Estaba rogando por que Ventus saliera de una buena vez.

-Bien, si no quieres nada… entonces me voy.

Lo ignoró, cuando casi se le sale el corazón de ver al chico rubio que se acercaba a ellos, no podía dejar ir a Vanitas o Ventus se iría.

-¡Vanitas!-lo llamó, el se paró sorprendido.

En esos instantes llegaba Ventus, -Vanitas, creí que ya te habías ido…-le dijo con una sonrisa, ella se cautivó con eso…

-¡¿Quieres ser mi novio?!-se le salió la pregunta por puro impulso, su corazón estaba palpitando descontroladamente, no había pensado en lo que había dicho, simplemente quería apoderarse de aquel chico, quería ser la dueña de sus sentimientos, de todo su mundo.

El rubio la miró ligeramente sorprendido, Vanitas había reventado la burbuja de su chicle y también estaba boquiabierto.

-Vanitas, ¿no vas a contestar?-le preguntó Ventus empujándolo ligeramente para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué? No yo…-¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión? Creían que ella le había hecho la pregunta a Vanitas todo porque dijo su nombre antes, cuando en realidad había mirado a Ventus para hacerle la pregunta… ¿Cómo resolvería aquella gran confusión? Estaba hecho, ahora ellos creían que la pregunta era para Vanitas, se quedó sumamente nerviosa, mirando a ambos, bajo la cabeza -¡Lo siento!

Estaba por salir corriendo, para olvidar aquella confusión, cuando una mano la detuvo, había sido la del chico de cabello negro…

-Sí-le contestó, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Se acercó para besarla, ella ni siquiera reaccionó, siguió observando al chico rubio que leía un libro de bolsillo, no pudo evitar que se le derramaran lágrimas de los ojos… Su primer beso… Y no era de la persona a quien deseaba… ¿Por qué la suerte le había jugado esa mala broma, aquel malentendido? Ahora se había magnificado, si le decía a Vanitas la verdad, dudaba que Ventus la perdonara, ellos parecían tener una amistad muy estrecha.

Al siguiente día la noticia se esparció por todas partes, todos querían conocer a la novia del gran Vanitas, aquel chico sombrío y misterioso que jamás creyeron amaría.

Por supuesto que los rumores llegaron a oídos de Kairi, ella se sentó junto a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que el chico que te gustaba era Vanitas?-le preguntó.

Todo lo que pudo hacer es suspirar. ¿Cómo llegaría a aclarar aquella confusión? No le quedaba más que seguir con la mentira, al menos hasta tener el suficiente valor como para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Intentó sonreír, tal como vio muchas veces a su madre sonreírle a su padre, a pesar de que a escondidas lo odiaba. Fingir no sería difícil, si ya lo había vivido dentro de su familia.

Apenas vio a Vanitas y Ventus caminar por el pasillo, salió corriendo tomando la mano de "su novio", con tal de caminar junto al rubio y aspirar su aroma. Quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, quería que le compartiera su vida aunque sea indirectamente… Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, si seguía fingiendo querer a Vanitas, no había duda de que estaría al lado de Ventus. Podría reprocharlo y tratarlo mal, justo como su madre lo hizo con su padre, ella dijo que se molestaba con él porque lo quería… Solo así nadie sospecharía de su amor secreto…

-¿Brillo de la Tempestad?-preguntó Vanitas, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería.

-Así es…-contestó Ventus, estaba sosteniendo un cuaderno de portada descolorida.

-¿Dices que tú lo escribiste?-volvió a preguntar su amigo.

-Sí.

-¿Y sobre qué trata? Si no es mucha molestia-dijo la chica, sin perderle la vista al libro.

-Es una tragedia, acerca de un amor no correspondido.

Eso le sonó extrañamente familiar…

"Brillo de la Tempestad. Una historia de tragedia acerca de un amor no correspondido"

***_fin del recuerdo***_

Kairi suspiró de tristeza, estaba observando hacia la banca donde solía sentarse su amiga, en su lugar habían varias flores, dejadas por los alumnos de la clase, la de ella era una rosa blanca, su flor favorita.

La noticia de la muerte de su amiga la tomó tan desprevenida como a la mayoría, todo lo que dijeron es que se atravesó en el camino de un conductor loco, pero ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿y con quién había estado en sus últimos instantes de su vida? Era un misterio…

Vanitas estaba descartado, él también había recibido un gran impacto al enterarse. Recordó que estaban en un fin de semana, limpiando las aulas, ella era parte del comité estudiantil, por lo que tuvo que asistir.

Eran eso de las 11:30 am, cuando de la entrada de la escuela notó la silueta del chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Iba pateando una botella, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Sonrió por la inocencia que mostraba desde que se juntaba con Ventus y era el novio de su mejor amiga.

Se llevó las manos a las caderas, poniéndose frente al chico, puso el pie sobre la botella que había estado pateando…

-¿Quieres ayudarnos?-le preguntó.

-Hmp-fue la única respuesta de Vanitas.

-¡Vamos! Hay muchas cosas que hacer, como barrer los pisos, lijar las butacas, lavar las ventanas…-comenzó a arrastrarlo agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Vanitas fue de gran ayuda y un objeto de inspiración para el resto, se esmeraba en sus tareas como si fueran sumamente importantes… Se distrajo tanto, que olvidó la hora.

Era casi la una de la tarde, cuando ya estaban por terminar sus tareas.

-Kairi, voy a comprar unas bebidas de fuera.-se ofreció Aqua, estaba limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Está bien. Ve con cuidado.-la despidió su amiga.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pongan más ánimo que ya es lo último!-los animó uno de los miembros del comité.

En esos momentos comenzó a sonar el celular de Kairi. Ella tenía las manos ocupadas, en una traía una espátula, y en la otra la escoba.

Así que no pudo contestarlo a tiempo. Lo dejó sonar y siguió con sus labores.

El timbre del reloj sonó, indicando que era la 1:30 pm, estaba programado para sonar a esa hora, porque era la hora en que normalmente salían.

El celular de Kairi volvió a sonar. Ésta vez tuvo el tiempo suficiente para contestarlo:

-¿Diga?

Se escuchaba a alguien llorando del otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Diga?-repitió extrañada.

-Kairi… soy yo, Aqua.-le contestó por fin.

-Aqua, ¿por qué tardas tanto con esas bebidas? ¿Quieres…?

Siguió escuchando que lloraban, eso preocupó a la pelirroja.

-Aqua, ¿Estás bien?

-¡La mato!

-¡¿Qué?!-no pudo evitar soltar el celular, cayó al suelo, para sorpresa de todos. Kairi se dejó caer de sentón, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kairi, ¿qué pasa?-le preguntó uno de los chicos junto a ella, su nombre era Sora. Un joven extrovertido y alegre, novio de la pelirroja.

Pero ella no contestó, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Entonces el castaño tomó el celular:

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!-pero nadie contestó.

Uno de los compañeros del aula de medios salió corriendo al pasillo gritando:

-¡Rápido! Vengan, ¡Una compañera está saliendo en la televisión!

Todos corrieron, Kairi los siguió más atrás.

Se amontonaron frente a la televisión, había un reportero hablando, estaban filmando desde el sitio del percance, había gente amontonada con cara de angustia.

"Sí, como acabamos de informar, el sospechoso ladrón del Banco Local ha sido capturado, justo después de perder el control y estampar contra la pared. Su estado se reporta como grave. El saldo de este criminal ha dejado un muerto. Vamos con la reportera a cargo…"

La imagen del noticiario cambió a la de una mujer que sujetaba un micrófono, estaba terminando de arreglarse para comenzar a grabar, había estado sonriendo hasta que le indicaron que estaba al aire, cambió su cara a una más seria…

"Gracias, Ricardo. Estamos en el sitio del percance, donde se reporta un muerto, se trataba de una jovencita de entre 14 a 16 años, acaba de ser identificada por su madre como:…"

Apenas vieron la fotografía todos comenzaron a hablar, impidiendo que Kairi escuchara el nombre, pero ya la había reconocido bien, se aferró a los brazos de su novio y buscó con la mirada a Vanitas… seguramente estaría destrozado…

Lo vio mirando fijamente a la fotografía que mostraba la pantalla. Retrocedió horrorizado, salió corriendo del aula, seguramente no quería que nadie lo viera llorar…

La pelirroja se soltó de los brazos de su novio, para salir en búsqueda de Vanitas. Sabía muy bien que sentía el mismo dolor que ella, porque ambos fueron muy cercanos a la víctima.

Lo encontró en el sitio en que ella los solía esperar todos los días, justo en la puerta de salida, junto al arreglo floral.

Había estado sujetando el celular llamando a alguien, pero lo arrojó al piso luego de soltar una maldición.

-Vanitas…

El peli negro la volteo a ver, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tal vez por quererse apartar las lágrimas con tanta zaña.

-Yo… lo siento…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le preguntó Vanitas, intentando no sonar histérico, pero no era posible, por más que lo intentara…

-¡Lo siento!-le cerró el paso para abrazarlo, el se contuvo por unos segundos, pero luego dejo de poner resistencia para llorar en silencio.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!-le siguió preguntando entre su llanto.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Ella me dijo que tenía un compromiso con sus amigas… ¿no eres tú su amiga?

-¿Qué?-le preguntó confundida, dejando de abrazarlo.

-No… yo…

-¡Ella me dijo que tenía un compromiso con sus amigas! ¡¿Por qué demonios no estabas con ella?!-empujó con violencia el arreglo floral, rompiéndolo por completo. Gritó furioso, revolviéndose el cabello y pisando con violencia su celular, donde se mostraba la foto de él mismo abrazado de la chica de ojos azules.

-¡¿Por qué no estabas con ella?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- se hincó golpeando el suelo con sus puños, le comenzó a brotar la sangre, Kairi se sintió perturbada y confundida por esa clase de pregunta.

-Lo siento… Pero yo no tenía ningún compromiso con ella. Creí que estaría contigo, como todos los fines de semana… ¡¿Por qué no estabas tú con ella?!-le preguntó con la misma histeria.

-Kairi-la llamaron por atrás. Era Sora, estaba sujetando el celular de ella…

-Es Aqua. Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar con ella…-negó llorando con desesperación, se sentía tan culpable como Vanitas, por no haber estado junto a ella en ese momento, ambos se preguntaban ¿qué clase de compromiso la habría orillado a estar en el mismo sitio y hora de un conductor loco?

Era obvio suponer que había sido un trágico accidente, la policía y la madre de la difunta pusieron todos los cargos contra el hombre, pero murió en el hospital… Así que el caso quedó como perdido y olvidado.

Todos estaban convencidos que se había tratado de una accidental coincidencia, quizás el destino…

Todos a excepción de Vanitas y Kairi, ellos que la conocieron muy bien. No señor. Sabía que no era una coincidencia. Era demasiado inteligente y precavida, nada ingenua.

La pelirroja aún recordaba las palabras de Aqua al recibir la noticia:

"¡La mato!" Había dicho. Pero ¿quién la había matado? ¿o se había referido al asalta bancos?

Seguro Aqua lo sabría, pero no había ido a la escuela ese día. Sonó el timbre de salida y decidió ir a visitarla. Había estado evitándolo, todo por no recordar la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero ya no podía seguir de esa manera, se lo debía a la memoria de ella.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Aqua?-preguntó a una amable mujer que le sonreía.

-Lo siento querida, pero no está. Acaba de salir, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

-Bueno. Gracias.-salió del patio de la casa, sumamente pensativa.

Hasta que la detuvo un chico que había estado sentado en la vereda de la casa de al lado…

-Hola. No te vi entrar.-la saludó el castaño, era un chico alto y atlético.

-Terra.-lo reconoció, -¿No has visto a Aqua?

-¿Y por qué crees que yo lo se?-se cruzó de brazos malhumorado.

-Bueno… Eres su vecino…

Borró su expresión y sonrió un poco, -Creo que sí, la vi salir hace una hora, ni siquiera me saludó, estaba muy seria. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo has estado?-se lo preguntó por pura cortesía.

El castaño suspiró, -No muy bien en realidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por mi hermanastro… Ventus…

-¿Ventus? ¿Le paso algo?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Supongo… Ha estado demasiado deprimido desde la muerte de la compañera de la escuela.

Kairi suspiró, -Todos… supongo.

-Sí, pero no creo que nadie más que él, es decir, presenciar su muerte… es muy diferente a enterarse de la noticia…

-¡¿Quieres decir que él la vio… morir?!-le preguntó sumamente sorprendida.

Terra se tapo la boca, la miró con complicidad, -Lo siento. Se suponía que no le diría a nadie… él me lo pidió atentamente…

-¿Te lo pidió?-repitió extrañada, -¿por qué?

-Supongo que ha estado muy nervioso desde que ella se le confesó… ¡UPS!-volvió a taparse la boca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Se le confesó?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Una semana antes de su muerte… Me pidió ayuda pero…

Lo dejó con las palabra en la boca, se echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, directo a la zona boscosa, justo debajo de la colina que daba con la escuela, siempre supo que ese era el lugar preferido del rubio.

**Continuará****…**

**Jajaja, Terra soltó la sopa, sin querer****…**** obviamente****…**

**¿Quién es la novia de Vanitas y el amor de Ventus?**

**¿Quién es el asesino de la mejor amiga de Kairi?**

**Entérese en el próximo capítulo****…**


	8. La Tempestad

**CAPITULO 8 La Tempestad.**

**Sigo con esta historia que ya me ha emocionado a mí misma.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Kairi sabe la verdad?**

**¿Quién convencerá a Aqua?**

_****comienzo del recuerdo****_

El funeral fue de lo más triste. Vanitas lo encontró más que deprimente. Cientos de alumnos que habían conocido a la chica pasaban dejando flores a su memoria, frente a la fotografía de la muerta. Sonreía cálidamente, con esa mirada penetrante que siempre encendió su pasión por la vida.

Ella fue muy querida, una chica inteligente, audaz y cariñosa con todos a su alrededor. Una chica que no temía entregar sus sentimientos de amistad a cualquiera que conocía…

Ella la siempre sonriente… su rayo de sol por las mañanas, y su cálida aurora por las noches… Aquella a la que le entregó más que su cuerpo, también su alma. La amaba… aún la amaba, a pesar de ver su fotografía, a pesar de saber que jamás volvería a sentir sus cálidos abrazos y sus besos. Nunca la vería por las mañanas, entrando al comedor para saludarlo con una sonrisa, sin importante que tan malhumorado estuviera él.

Aquella con la que se gastaba el tiempo visitando el parque, sentándose sobre su banca favorita, mientras ella le cantaba melodías y él leía un manga intentando ignorarla… lo cierto es que la amaba… Jamás habría otra chica como ella, nadie podría reemplazarla, ni en la otra vida…

Se acercó al sarcófago, donde la madre lloraba desconsoladamente, el padre también estaba, sosteniendo la mano de su novia, igual contenía las lágrimas, por jamás haber ido a visitar a su hija en vida.

Vanitas se asomó dentro del sarcófago, donde su novia dormía por la eternidad. Era cierto, parecía dormida… su rostro enmarcaba paz y tranquilidad.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, quizás por el maquillaje, pero era hermosa. La recordó tal como aquel día en que le había pedido ser su novia…

Era cierto que jamás se le olvidaría ese momento, había quedado bien marcado en la mente de él, el momento en que una chica le había entregado su corazón, sin siquiera conocerlo…

Sujetó su mano… estaba sumamente fría… jamás volvería a sentir su calidez… eso lo hizo llorar, apartó las lágrimas rudamente con su otra mano.

Le puso la rosa blanca…

-¿Ves esto?-le preguntó, como si en verdad pudiera escucharlo.

-Es mi corazón… Y éste-sacó de su bolsillo una sortija, era hermosa, hecha de plata con un diamante pequeño y blanco, -ésta es mi alma.

Se la colocó en el dedo, encajaba perfectamente. Recordó la manera en que había explorado las manos de su novia, en uno de sus viajes al parque, en que ella se había quedado dormida. Le había estado probando varias sortijas, intentando encontrar la perfecta… Al final tardó demasiado, no encontró la ocasión para obsequiársela… Como símbolo de su noviazgo, -Quería compartir el resto de mi vida junto a ti.-le confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

No supo que le dolió más, su torpeza por no entregársela a tiempo ó que ella jamás lo escucharía…

Se le acercó para besarle la frente, estaba sumamente fría. Después descendió hasta tocar sus labios, para besarlos cariñosamente. Seguía sujetando sus manos, hasta que distinguió que una de ellas estaba colocada de tal forma, que era como si hubiera estado sujetando la mano de alguien… Eso le causó extrañeza, la recordó en el último instante en que la había visto viva, había estado sumamente feliz durante esos últimos días, más amorosa…

"Tengo un compromiso con mis amigas" le había dicho como despedida, salió corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero volvió, sujetando una libreta descolorida que había dejado, se había aferrado a ella con tal fuerza, que el presintió que sería un objeto muy preciado…

-No… no fue un accidente…-susurró comprendiéndolo un poco, -Ella no se atravesaría en el camino de un conductor loco. Alguien debió empujarla, alguien que se estaba aferrando a tu mano… ¿o me equivoco?

Las personas seguían llorando, ignorando lo que el chico decía, estaban demasiados sumidos en su pena.

-¡Encontraré al asesino y vengaré tu muerte! ¡LO JURO!-salió corriendo del lugar, dejando el cuerpo de su amada en solitario.

**-fin del recuerdo-**

Lo encontró en ese sitio que siempre frecuentó… Ventus estaba sentado mirando hacia el río, sujetando su libro de bolsillo y leyéndolo con atención.

Cuando escuchó pasos, producidos por las hojas que pisaba contra el suelo, se viró, recibiendo como única cosa una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar. Algunas gentes que pasaban por ahí cerca, susurraron en voz baja.

Ventus se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, se puso de pie mirando a Kairi con la boca abierta, lo había tomado tan desprevenido que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar… se le habían ido las palabras de la boca.

-¡INSOLENTE! ¡INFELIZ! ¡¿Por qué si querías a mi amiga la dejaste morir?

-¿Qué?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Terra me lo dijo todo…

-Terra-repitió el rubio algo enfadado.

Entonces recibió una segunda cachetada en la otra mejilla, se sobó muy dolido.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-¡NO! ¡Tú! ¡Por qué la dejaste morir! ¡TÚ LA MATASTE! ¡ASESINO!

-Yo no…

-Pero tú estabas ahí… tú estabas con ella… ¿o me equivoco?

Ventus recordó el instante en que había sujetado su mano, a ella sonriéndole cálidamente, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes… era hermosa, apenas se había dado cuenta de ese pensamiento.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sientes al respecto?!

-La Tempestad-le contestó bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo…

El viento opacó sus palabras, pero Kairi las escuchó bien… Se dejó caer entre las hojas secas del paisaje, llevándose las manos a la boca sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente. Ventus compartió su tristeza, pateo unas rocas al río, recordando aquel instante en que ella se le había confesado…

"_Aquel día, era tan perfecto, que parecía imposible que fuera ultrajado__"_

"_Él no tiene que saberlo__"_

Vanitas despertó de sus propios recuerdos, llevaría muy marcado en su alma aquel día del funeral de su novia, aún le costaba creer que no estuviera… La extrañaba, verla recostada sobre sus piernas mirando a las copas de los árboles. Contándole cientos de letras de música y mostrándole sus dibujos. Ella era una buena dibujante… siempre lo fue… Su sueño era convertirse en una artista reconocida y vender cientos de obras que alegraran las paredes de las casas más tristes…

Ahí estaba él, visitando aquel sitio que siempre frecuentaron, solo para mantener viva su memoria. No quería olvidarla, no quería que se fuera… ¡¿Por qué se la habían arrebatado?! ¡¿Quién le había quitado su felicidad y la había convertido en una tempestad?!

-¿Tempestad?- ¡eso era! Se le había venido nuevamente la imagen de la libreta descolorida que había estado sujetado. -¡Eso era Brillo de la Tempestad! Pero… ¿Por qué lo tenía entre sus manos?¿ Cuándo se lo dio Ventus?

-Ésa es una excelente pregunta…

Virando hacia atrás, estaba la chica de cabello azul, tenía una mirada entre triste y seria…

-¿Estás listo para saber la verdad?-le preguntó enseñándole una hoja descolorida.

Vanitas levantó la ceja, -¿Cuál es el precio?

-No quiero que ésta Tempestad tome más vidas… Por lo que no sé si será correcto enseñártela… Tendrás que darme una buena razón.

-Entonces toma ésta- se le acercó y la tomó por el brazo, jalándola con un impulso y tocando sus labios contra los de él, estaba besándola, y lloraba…

Aqua acarició su cabello hasta llegar a su rostro, de donde secó sus lágrimas, Vanitas sujetó su otra mano, arrebatándole la hoja… Ella ya no tuvo las fuerzas para impedírselo, así que el peli negro empezó a leer:

"_Ese día contemplaba las maravillas de nuestro paisaje matinal, donde nuestros ojos se reconocieron por primera vez. _

_Deseaba rescatarte como cualquier caballero siguiendo su deber__…__ que terrible dudar de mi verdadero propósito en esta vida._

_Ese rostro sonriente que atravesó mi corazón cuando nos conocimos, prometeré protegerlo dentro de este agonizante e insoportable dolor__…__ Mientras grito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma:_

_TE AMO._

_Eternamente lo convertiré en un suspiro, para escuchar de nuevo tu voz.__"_

-Esto…-bajó la hoja de su vista, la presiono arrugándola por completo, -¿Quién escribió éste poema?

-¿No lo reconoces?-le preguntó con amargura.

-¡No! ¡¿Quién le escribió este poema a mi novia?!-preguntó colérico.

-Léelo bien, Vanitas.

El chico le hizo caso, volviendo a leerlo, pero no le llegaban las ideas en la cabeza, estaba en shock, ¿podría ser que su novia tenía una aventura de la que él no sabía?

En lugar de eso, Aqua comenzó a divagar:

-Yo siempre te he mirado Vanitas, estás en mi corazón… puedes dejar ese pasado atrás y olvidarlo conmigo. ¡Juro que te daré aún más que ella!-lo abrazó, pero solo consiguió que ella fuera rechazada por él, empujándola lejos.

-¡No habrá nadie que pueda reemplazarla! ¡NUNCA! Ahora contéstame… ¿Quién escribió éste poema?

Ella lo miró un tanto indignada, -Si tu no lo sabes… pues yo tampoco… he cumplido mi parte del trato con entregártelo… Adiós.

La sujeto del brazo, ella se jaloneo para intentar escapar pero solo consiguió que él aplicara más fuerza.

-¡¿Crees que no nos duele?! ¡¿Piensas que tu eres el único que sufre?!-le gritó enfadada. Entonces él la liberó.

-Discúlpame…

Ella negó con la cabeza, a punto de llorar, -Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta… pero fui una tonta, ¿no es cierto? Creer que podría llenar ese espacio vacío… su espacio…

Entonces apareció la pelirroja, estaba cabizbaja…

-Kairi-la reconoció Aqua, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Hola-contestó sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué tienes?

Ella no contestó, se echó a correr colina arriba, llorando desconsoladamente, Aqua le dedicó una última mirada a su compañero, antes de salir tras ella.

Entonces Vanitas quedó solo. Comenzó a descender colina abajo, estuvo tan distraído que ni siquiera notó al joven rubio que pasó a su lado, casi rozándolo, con dirección contraria.

Iba leyendo una y otra vez la hoja descolorida. Le dolía llegar a una conclusión…

Caminó como un robot, directo al cementerio, se detuvo frente a la tumba, donde estaba la foto de ella, la limpio del polvo y se hincó.

-Si estás escuchando… por favor dame una señal… para desenmascarar a tu asesino…

Lo azotó un viento descomunal, casi sintió escalofríos por creer en que en verdad lo había escuchado, la hoja se le safó de las manos y se atoró justo detrás del arreglo floral. Donde había una extraña libreta rosada, tenía escrito en la pasta con unas letras bien marcadas: "Mi Brillo y mi Tempestad"

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó extrañado.

-Es de mi hermana… es de Naminé.

Una voz había irrumpido esa tranquilidad, estaba detrás de él, sintió su sombra y se viró con sorpresa…

**Continuará****…**

**Por fin les he revelado el nombre de la novia de Vanitas, no veía como hacerlo, pero de todas formas ya iba a saberlo con la aparición de éste último personaje****…**** Los dejaré con el suspenso****…**


End file.
